


Plopped into Naruto

by Katelyn_Leeann



Category: Naruto
Genre: For Shits and Giggles, Funny, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Leeann/pseuds/Katelyn_Leeann
Summary: There are too many stories to count that have some awkward naruto, obsessed teen, who remembers every single thing that happens in naruto being hit by a truck only to be thrown into naruto to find out there some all-powerful person who saves the world from total destruction. What if a girl in her 20's whos has a terrible memory gets thrown into a 13-year-old body outside of Konoha and has to bull-shit her way through the storyline only going off her memory from some episodes and fanfiction from her past. That's Lily Fujita for you.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It’s dark, I try to breathe in the air but I'm only met with dense mist. I cough a few times before a softball of light appears in front of me. Its glow dims for a moment.

_ ‘Where am I?’  _ I ask, mist filling my lungs.

**_“You’re in my realm child.”_ ** I hear a voice all around me, it’s not male nor female, just powerful.

_ ‘Who are you? Is this a dream?’  _ My breathing picks up as I start to choke and panic.

**_“So many questions that will be answered another time, I promise. For now, wake up, it’s time to go.”_ ** The ground I was standing on began to shake and crumble around me. I began to fall backward, catching a glimpse of the orb taking the shape of a person.

  
  


“Lily! Wake up! You’re going to be late for anime school!” A scream woke me up from my slumber, followed by a large weight falling on top of me.

“Fuck- You’re right on my bladder.” I wheezed out from under my roommate. She chuckled and proceeded to climb off of me to book it into the bathroom, doing so by Naruto running. Sitting up in bed I couldn't shake the feeling that I had a dream I wanted to remember but for some reason only drew a blank. Today was day 1 of my second semester of college. Woo hoo. 

After getting ready for the day and heading out I stopped at a nearby coffee shop to get my fix. I might commit murder if I didn’t get my daily caffeine, or worse- be expelled. I sat at one of the empty tables in the shop and hopped on Padwatt to continue reading a fanfiction that had tickled my fancy in the bio. 

_ ‘And then I moved my long golden hair out of the way before pulling out my ultimate Jutsu! Blah blah blah, power of the gods and the tailed beasts, blah blah, magical girl transformation basically, and the villain is dead..or not, and now she's making friends with the one who killed her parents of course she is.’  _

I sigh, just like always the bio sounds amazing and the story is like a middle schooler wrote it while high on pixie sticks. Like come on can’t there be something different that happens like make the main character say fuck it to the plot or make them not the child of a fucking god or something, and can we please stop making people be dropped into the world because they got hit by a truck.

“Salted dark chocolate caramel cold brew for lily!” A barista called out. Heell yeah. Coffee time. I get up and make my way over to grab it but before I could get my hands on my one true love some random dude grabbed it and booked it out or the shop. Oh hell nnaawwh ah ah oh. This bitch. 

“Get back here fucker! That is my coffee!” I holler while chasing this crude down the street.

_ ‘I almost got you fucker, I hope don't like your dick because I'm going to cut it off!’  _ Just as I'm about to grab him by the collar he makes a sharp right turn and sticks out his leg to trip me. I come to a halt right before tripping and smirk at him.

“Tried to trip me into traffic did you now! I won’t fall for something that easy you piece of-” Before I could finish my totally ladylike comment something from behind pushed me roughly into oncoming traffic. Particularly into an oncoming semi-truck.

“For fuck's sake!” I scream as I get hit. Everything went black and faded, except for the pain. It felt like my blood was made of lava, my ears rang so loud I felt like I was going to go deaf. I could feel almost every bone in my body brake sending sharp shards of it through my already torn and bleeding skin. 

_ ‘This is how I die? Chasing down some ass wipe who stole my coffee and getting hit by a truck...not the grand exit I was expecting.’  _ I felt all the pain slowly fade away and the darkness slowly turned into light. 

_ ‘Floating...is this all there is after death? Floating forever in nothing but an endless sea of white? I’ll never get to see my parents or siblings or friends ever again, I'll never get to feel the wind on my skin or taste the salt from the sea’s breeze. I just get to wallow in an endless nothingness. How empty.’ _

**_Boring is the word I would use._ **

Suddenly a Lilly and grass-covered field surround me, the sky a beautiful sapphire blue. I look down and see I once again have a body. 

“Who are you?” I call out into the sky.

**_Who indeed, My name is..unimportant, at the moment. What’s more important is where you are going to my dear._ **

“What do you mean? Why can’t I see you? What’s going on?! What’s happening to me?! Where am I going?!” I yell into the air.

**_Always with the questions, I’ll answer one for you._ **

A light blue door appears in front of me, on it is strange markings that look likes they’ve been etched into it. Besides the door, an orb appears before turning into the silhouette of a person.

**_You’re being reincarnated in away, but you’re going to remember your past life and you won’t start this life off as a baby. They’re much to fickle in this universe. No, you’re going to start off at the age of 14._ **

The door started to slowly open causing a harsh wind to blow past me. I held my hands up to block my face as the wind pushed me back.

**_Good luck Lily, or from now on Yuki- Yuki Haruno._ **

  
  
  
  
  


~~<(^W^)>~~

Should I be working on the other 2 fanfictions I have? Yes. Am I? No >X) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Aut hors Note: waaaa a second chapter already?! wow!) 

Everything felt fuzzy and hazy around me, I could hear the sound of children laughing and playing while parents chatted amongst one another about what? I couldn't make it out. 

_ ‘Another dream?’  _ I thought to myself. Opening my eyes I found myself in an older woman's body, standing in front of a fairly large house. That's where the noise is coming from, I peek inside through a window and see the children running around the legs of what I assume is their parents playing a game of tag. 

I knock on the door, I have no control of what I'm doing, it's like I'm on auto piolet. A woman in her 50’s opens the door and upon seeing me scowls and moves aside letting me in. After entering all faces turn towards me disapprovingly. Everyone here has pink or blonde hair, and all of them have the Haruno clan symbol somewhere on their clothes. 

“Why are you here?” Another woman approached me with a rather harsh tone. I looked down to the floor to see the floorboards slowly fall away into nothing. Everything around us began to fade away.

“I’m here because we’re family Mebuki, and this is a family reunion,” I say, my voice is soft and weak, “We are still family are we not?” my voice begins to echo around me.

_ ‘Mebuki? I feel like I know that name…’ _

“We were never family, just because you married my brother means nothing to me! You’re the reason he's gone now!” As she screams the rest of the floorboards give away and I fall back into the darkness.

~~

“Oww, w hy is my bed so hard,” I mumble as I sit up and rub the crap out of my crusty eyes. As I blink them a few times to try to get my barrings I notice something.

“Why the fuck am I outside..and in a forest?” I look around at the vast amount of trees around me until something catches my eyes. Pink. I reach up and grab my, now long and pinkish, hair. 

“Well that’s not right.” after a view seconds I let go of my hair and reach for my phone in my sports bra, them ol natural pockets. It’s not there, actually more important-

“Where the fuck are my boobs!?” I scream as I grab at my chest, or lack thereof. My precious double D’s are gone and now replaced with these B-C cups. Then I notice something else. 

“My tummy...where’d my tummy go?” I croak out as I poke at my flat stomach. My poor tum tum is gone, no longer will it keep me warm and safe. Actually while getting a better look at what I could see of myself I appear to be way younger then I was before. 

I look 13 or 14 telling by my small figure, I stood up looking down at myself. 

“I need a mirror or something..” I catch the sound of water, “A river will do.”

I walk towards it getting a better look at myself.

“Oh, my gods, I don’t even look like myself anymore.” My eyes honed in on themselves.

“I have..anime eyes?” My head shoots up and I take in the surroundings around me. Everything seems smooth and anime-like.

“You have got to be shitting me how did i-” Then it all flooded back like to me like a tidal wave. 

_ ‘Waking up from that dream, chacing that man, getting hit by the truck, going through that door. That ball of light told me I was being reincarnated or something.’ _

The sound of rustling leaves behind me stopped my train of thought as I whipped my head around to find a man standing across from me. In his hand a small sharp weapon. A Kuni. My eyes drifted from the silver weapon to the silver hitai ate adorning his forehead. 

_ ‘Naruto...i’m in Naruto?’ _

“Who are you and what business do you have here?” The strange man asked, or more like demanded. 

_ ‘No fucking way. That's Kakashi.’  _ I chuckled, getting a concerned look from the perv before me. I pinched my arm...nothing, then my leg...nada, then my face...nope. 

Kakashi took a step forward lowering his weapon but not his defense. My eye’s widened. Holy shit this is real. 

“I won’t ask again, who are you?” Kakashi demanded once more. Shit shit shit what the fuck am I supposed to tell him?! My real name will draw too much attention as it’s not Japanese like everyone else's names in this world, My last name would work but not my first name. Fuck, think Lily! What did that orb person tell you!

**_‘Yuki, Yuki Haruno.’_ **

That's it! Here it goes.

“My name’s Yuki,” I bowed slightly, first impressions mean everything “Yuki Haruno.”

  
  
  


~~<(^W^)>~~

Woop another chapter and I'm already starting on the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

C hapter 3

_ ‘How in the hell did I end up in this situation?’  _

I sigh as I look to Kakashi whos walking alongside me. He keeps giving me shifty eyes, wonder why? It’s not like he found some 13 year old in the forest screaming about her boobs being gone then told him that they belong to a clan/family in their very own village! That would just be absurd! 

“So you’re name is Yuki Haruno, who are your parents?” Kakashi half-heartedly asked while pulling out an oddly familiar orange book. Shit...parents? I guess I could tell him the truth about that one.

“I don’t know,” I mumbled, trying to play a little coy, “I’ve never met them.” he put his book down and looked at me. Stare. Stare. Stare. 

“What..” I freeze up. Why must be so handsome and also terrifying at the same time?

“Nothing, you know you’re a Haruno but have never met either of your parents?” Fuck. hes not wrong, I can’t tell him I know I'm a Haruno because some orb thing told me. The only other thing that would give that away was that dream memory thing.

“I...I have a very fuzzy memory about a tall woman talking to someone of the Haruno clan about a family reunion…” his eye widens a bit before going back to normal. His head looks forward once more and that’s when I realize we’ve reached the village gates. 

_ ‘OMFg!’ _ They’re so much bigger than I would have thought! Must contain inner fangirl. Hold. It. Together. Kakashi told me to stay put for a moment while he talks to the two guards at the desk. I think their names were Kotetsu and ...Someone else. Gods, I'm bad at names. Kakashi waved me over to them.

“Izumo I'm heading to the Hokage tower, have someone cover my spot while I'm gone,” Kakashi said briefly before heading inside, “Come on Yuki.” Izumo huh, that's his name. I bowed quickly then hustled after Kakashi. Curse your long legs Kakashi, those beautiful things are hard to keep up with. 

~~

Well, this has been a quiet walk. So far I've seen none of the main characters. I don’t know is that’s good or not. When we arrived Kakashi wasted no time in walking up all those (devil) stairs and knocked on the Hokage's door. A calm ‘Enter’ was heard before Kakashi stepped in with me following close behind. 

“What do we have here?” The Hokage looked to me, a spark of amusement present in his eyes. Kakashi stepped forward getting his attention.

“I found this girl 50 yards away from the village, she seems non-hostile and she says her name is Yuki Haruno.” This brought a surprised look to his face.

“A Haruno? That far outside of the village?” he looked back to me, “Who are your parents? Where are they?” I looked down, it just hit me. The realization that I'm actually alone here. That I have no family, at least that I know of.

“I don’t know who my parents were and I wouldn't have a clew where they would be either.” I fell silent. Dam now is not the time to get mopey. 

“I’ll have to contact some of the Haruno residents around and ask if anyone knows of a Yuki Haruno. In the meantime, Kakashi will you give me a moment alone with our new guest.” Kakashi nodded and left, leaving me standing in the middle of the room. 

“Yuki is there anything you remember that you think might help in the search of your family?” Taking a few puffs from his pipe he settled forward in his chair. Anything to help find my family, if I really did have one here. 

“I remember a tall woman, she was talking to another woman about a family reunion, almost everyone there had the Haruno crest on their clothes. There was talk about a brother and a woman named Mebki or something like that.” I folded my hands in front of me and looks him dead in the eyes. “ Mr. Hokage, uh sir- Will I be staying here in the village?” 

I need somewhere to stay as my survival instinct are kind of crapy. In my past life, I had the comforts of AC and McRonalds, here I don’t think I'd last a day. From all the fanfiction I've read, he always lets the rando stay in the village. Please let the ex Machina work.

“Of course you can stay here, for the time being, I'll give you a small apartment to live in until we can find a proper guardian for you to live with, or at least until we find who your family is.” he gave me one of that adorable old man smiled. “Also, you can call me gramps, Mr. Hokage makes me sound to stiff.” he chuckled at his own comment. Aww, why is he so adorable. 

“Thank you, gramps.” I deeply bowed and gave him the best smile I could muster up. He just nodded his head and took another puff of his pipe. 

“I’ll have someone escort you to where you’ll be staying. Wolf,” A puff of smoke and now there’s a tall man standing next to me. I clutched my chest.

“Holy shit,” I whispered, I don’t think I would ever get used to that.

“Please escort miss Yuki here to her apartment.” he tossed Wolf an address and a pouch or what I'm guessing is money.

~~

Another quiet walk, and once again no MC’s (Main Characters). It’s been oddly quiet. Actually, I don’t even know where in the storyline I am. I know it’s somewhere right before or after cannon because Kakashi seems older. He was doing patrol though so I'm guessing before.

“Uh, Wolf?” The said dog did not make any notion if he was acknowledging me or not. Rude. “Is there an academy in this village?”

…

…

A small nod. Halleluja! 

“Is it in session at the moment? There are no kids around.” Another nod. He stopped suddenly and started to make his way into a somewhat run-down building. I followed after, up more stairs. Yay. We stopped at the door. Handing me the paper and pouch he poofed away. Opening the paper I found a key tapped to the top left corner. I pealed it off and then read the paper.

_ This is your temporary apartment and apartment key, there is some money in the pouch for you to buy what you need while living here. We have an academy and if you are interested in attending just head over to the marker on the map and ask for Iruka’s classroom. Someone will lead you to it. School is currently in the early second semester so there will be catching up to do, do not feel pressured though. _

_ -gramps _

Well at least I have time to catch up on how the hell to be a ninja, I wonder if they have a crash course?

  
  
  


~~<(^W^)>~~

Wooo chapter 3! The art up above was done by yours truly, just a little before and after doodle. Also just a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto I just enjoy writing crappy fanfic about it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Authors Note: I'm fucking pumping out these chapters!Woohoo!)

I stretched and cracked my knees, a bad habit I will always have from my past life. Some people cracked their knuckles, I cracked my knees. I folded up the note and shoved it into my pocket. Wait. I looked down. My bag! I still have it! I lifted it and hugged it close to me.

"Oh, my sweet." I cooed to my bag. I had no idea how I haven't noticed it up until now. I let it go back to my side and I unlocked the door in front of me. Stepping in I immediately noticed the stale smell in the air. I took a mental note of the layout of the apartment as I opened the windows to let in the fresh air. As I continued around the small apartment I took note of what I would need to buy to stay here for however long it would take. When you walked in there was a living room to my left and on the right was a kitchen/dining room. Off of the living room was a door that I assumed was the bathroom. Straight ahead looked like another hallway. Oh, it's a set of stairs.

I hate stairs.

Walking up then I find an open room, I'm going to assume this is the bedroom. There are two other doors on the opposite wall. One leads to another bathroom.

"Okay, the old man said this was a small place, how the fuck is this small?" Opening the last door leads me to a rooftop area. There are a couple of planters, filled with dead plants, and a small tool shed. Bitchin.

~~

After making a list of what I need to buy, I slipped my shoes back on and headed out the door making sure to lock it. I took a look at the map gramps provided and there were a few markers, one for the academy, one for the Hokage tower, one for my apartment, and one for the shopping area.

Making my way over to the shopping district was easy as schools still in session so the streets were pretty much empty. I'm hoping to get my shopping done before they get out, If I run into another MC before getting some rest I don't know what I'll do.

~~

I've bought all the necessities- bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen stuff. All the big stuff is being delivered because a 13-year-old like me can't carry any of that. Basic clothes and undergarments we're last. We're going to ignore the fact that I bought some cute matching stuff. Nothing fitted me in my past life so now is the time for cute undies and bras. (We're never going to talk about the one smexy matching pair I got, I'm 20 at heart and soul)

Now I'm just wandering around thinking about what else I could need. I could buy some ninja books and stuff so I can start catching up, I only remember vague things from the manga and anime. Catching a whiff of something good my stomach growls.

Food.

I haven't had a chance to get groceries so I guess I would have to eat out tonight. Letting my nose lead me to whatever wonderful smell that was I was met with a ramen shop. Ichiraku's Ramen. My gods, I've dreamed of this since I was a wee lass. Walking in I do a quick look for a small ray of sunshine wrapped in orange but don't see one.

Good.

Don't get me wrong, I fucking love Naruto, but that's a lot of energy I don't think I could deal with right now. Sitting down in an empty seat, a girl walked up to me with a warm smile. If I'm right she’s the owner's daughter.

"Hello, My name's Ayame, what can I get for you." Aw, she's so adorable, I'm going to die of cuteness.

"One Miso Ramen please." She nodded her head and headed to go get the food ready. I set down the many bags I had around me and stretched again getting a couple of loud pops out of my back. Feels so good.

"Those were some loud cracks, you sure you didn't break your back." I snap my head to my left. The gods hate me, but they have shown some mercy as to at least give me the silent one. Sitting two seats down from me was the heartthrob of Konoha, the one and only Duck-Butt. Sasuke Uchiha.

"I hope I didn't, I kind of need my back to live ya know." Ayame came back setting down a fresh bowl of ramen down in front of me. Gods it looks so fucking good. Picking up the chopsticks I took my first bite.

"Ahhh this is amazing! The noodles are cooked perfectly and the broth is delicious!" I complemented Ayame who smiled and gave me a quick thank you before taking Sasuke's order. I was enjoying my meal in silence, completely oblivious to the stare down I was getting from the ravenette. Once I finished my first bowl I ordered another one.

"Another one please Ayame, it was so good I need seconds." She chuckled and headed back to make another. Sasuke had received his and was eating it at a slow pace. While I was eating my hair kept getting in the way, and now that I had a moment before my other bowl came I took a broken chopstick and used it to put my hair up. How does anyone deal with long hair it's a pain. I'll have to find somewhere to get it cut.

"You're new here right?" I looked at Sasuke who was still eating his first bowl. This is strange, I remember him being very anti-social, he must be curious because he doesn't know if I'm a rival or not. Because God's forbid someone is better than him.

"Yeah I'm new, I'll be starting school here soon." Ayame set my second bowl down and I began to eat it with glee. 

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," I paused in taking a bite, "Who are you." he demanded, not questioned. Are all the men stuck up here like, really? Welp, guess what duck-butt, I got a backbone unlike most girls my age when it comes to you.

"Why don't you ask politely instead of like an ass hole. Maybe then I'll tell you." I took out my coin pouch and paid to leave a good tip because of how cute Ayame is. Grabbing all my bags I stood up and left. Leaving behind a processing Sasuke.

I made it about 10 feet from Ichiraku's before I had to stop because there was a pissed off Sasuke in front of me blocking my path.

"What do you want?" I asked a little lethargically. Eating two bowls of ramen after eating nothing all day, adding in all the exercise I did once getting to this world and the fact I've had no water did not help the drowsiness I felt.

He took a step forward and gave me a death stare. I moaned in annoyance.

"If I tell you my name will you help me carry my crap to my apartment? I'm too tired after today and unfortunately, you're the only one around out this late." he huffed at that.

"No way." I sighed, so much sighing today. Don't pimp slap a kid. Don't pimp slap a kid. Gods help me.

"Then move."

"No. Tell me your name."

"Move before I flash you boy." This got a reaction out of the emo as he stumbled for a second before collecting himself. I took this small opportunity to move around him and keep walking. Until there was a hand on my shoulder holding me in place.

"Fine, Tell me your name, your full name, and I'll help you," he smirked. I started laughing at him. That made him pissier.

"No way, you help me first them I tell you my name."

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?" Smart, so he does have a brain.

"You're going to be holding my stuff and finding where I live if I don't tell you you can brake, burn, or steal my shit. I'd rather not have you do that as I just bought it all. So I'd have to tell you, duh." I turned around and handed all but my normal bag to him and began to lead the way.

~~

"I hate stairs with a fiery passion." I huffed as I unlocked my door. Good, they delivered the couch and dining table, which means they probably also delivered my bed and desk too. A disheveled Sasuke followed in behind me dumping all my stuff onto the kitchen table. Kicking off my shoes I flopped down onto the couch relishing being off of my feet.

"Name. Now." Ugh, this boy. I regret not asking for the bottle of sunshine in trade for this storm cloud.

"Fine, fine," I sat up and held out my hand. "The names Yuki, Yuki Haruno." After I said my last name he gave me a slightly confused face before it went back to its emotionless state.

"Are you related to Haruno Sakura?" Oh ho ho asking about Sakura are we. I shall relish in teasing him later about bringing her up in conversation.

"I don't know," I yawned and stood up grabbing the bag that had my undergarments and bedding. Heading up the stairs I was surprised to find duck-butt still following me, "I don't know who this Sakura is but maybe if she's a Haruno. I don't even know who my parents are, so right now I'm rocking it orphan style."

I set up my bed and walked to the bathroom to change and braid my hair. When I came out I heard a surprised noise and looked over to see a red-faced Sasuke whipping around.

"Shouldn't you be wearing clothes?" I could hear the embarrassment in his voice, hilarious. Nothing would shame me now that I had this killer body. I would have to work on the muscles and booty and pray my boobs got bigger as I went through puberty again, but I had nice legs and a flat tummy right now and I was not letting that go to waste.

"Why should I have to wear clothes in my own home? Better yet why are you still here?" I plopped onto my bed, "Ahhh fuck yeah this feels good. Mama likey." I all but moaned.

"Could you not make those noises and say things like that when you're dressed like that." I snorted.

"Nope, and again, why are you still here?" I sat up to look at him, or I guess the back of him.

"Don't tell anyone that I helped you if you do you'll regret it." Oooo boi that betta not be a threat. 

~~

After Duck-Butt left I walked around the house a bit more putting things away and getting stuff sorted out. Not forgetting to lock my door in case any preying ducks decide to wander back for another glimpse at my hot bod. My first day in this world and I was found by Kakashi, got an apartment, and embarrassed an Uchiha. This new life was going to be a crazy one.

**_"That it will be."_ ** I heard right next to me. Cue Unholy shrieking and hitting whatever that is with a frying pan.

~~<(^W^)>~~

This chapter was longer than the rest so far so woohoo. Also, I still don't 100% know where I'm going with this story but I'm having fun writing it so that's good.

Also: I don't own Naruto or any of the images used unless stated otherwise!

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

C hapter 5

“So, let me get this straight, you’re a yokai?” I ask out of breath, fuck today in particular.

**_“Yes.”_ ** They...It huffed **,** beyond pissed **.** It’s like someone hit it with a frying pan or something.

“Just reiterating, you’re a yokai-demon-person-ghost-thing?” It took a long breath before hunching over.

**_“...Yes. Can we get past that part?”_ **

Today could have been normal, but no. I must have pissed off one of the gods and this is their punishment to me.

“And, you’re here to do what exactly?” I sat down on the sofa not breaking eye contact with it. It’s looked like a shadow of a person but I couldn't see any key features, the only things I could make out we’re its eyes, arms, and legs-or lack thereof.

**_“I’m here to gift you something, although I don’t know if I should after you hit me in my beautiful face with a frying pan.”_ **

_ “ _ In my defense, you snuck up on me.” I pointed out.

It stood there, I knew it was glaring because I could feel the imaginary daggers stabbing me. It raised its hand and a snap of the fingers could be heard before there was a puff of smoke. I scroll fell onto the floor in front of me.

**_“When you feel ready, open this and follow the instructions. Good luck.”_ ** And just like that, it was gone. I think I made it mad. Picking up the scroll in front of me I examined it. It was red and green and in the middle, in a white square was some kanji. 

_ ‘Did it expect me to be able to read what this thing fucking says?” _

_ ~~ _

As morning rolled around I did my morning routine. Debate if I should get up, laying back down for a bit, getting up 20 minutes later, taking a shower, brushing my hair and teeth, then going downstairs for a nice cup of-

“I didn’t buy a coffee maker! How am I so fucking stupid?! Do they even have coffee here?!” I threw on some clothes, slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag. I was smart about buying some appropriate clothes yesterday while shopping. I locked my door and headed out to find somewhere that would sell my one true love. If this village didn’t have coffee shit would hit the fan. 

About 20 minutes into my search for coffee I admitted that I was utterly lost. I guess technically I wasn't lost as I didn’t know where I was going in the first place.

“Naruto!! Come back here!!” I hear shouting coming closer and closer towards me.

Oh no, I need to hide. I booked it into an alleyway and hid behind a trashcan. I heard the people run past me. I let out a sigh of relief, I think I missed him. Again I love him but that’s too much energy for this early in the morning.

“Are they gone?” I hear from beside’s me, peeking my head out I see that they are indeed gone.

“Yeah, they’re gone-” I snapped my head to the side to see an adorable idiot in all orange. Cue more unholy screaming. 

“Shut up or they’ll hear you!” he yells covering my mouth with his hand. Excuse me. Rude. I'll bite you boi. 

“Ow! Why did you bite me?” he pulled his hand away and looked at me confused and angry. 

“Why did I bite you? Why did you put your hand over my mouth like a creep?!” I scream whispered. He got embarrassed at that and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry, I just didn’t want you to blow my cover, dettebayo. I’m hiding from my teachers,” Then he realized something. “Wait, why are you hiding?” Shit, he caught me. Come on Yuki think!

“Uh...I thought I heard a cat-so I came over to see if it was, okay?” That was a terrible excuse.

“Oh! I see,” My gods, he really is an idiot, a beautiful and loving idiot. Getting up I walked back onto the road with Naruto following behind. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!” Awww he said the thing.

“My name is Yuki Haruno, and I believe you will make a great Hokage Naruto.” I had to support my ray of sunshine, like come on. A gobsmacked expression appeared on his face followed by a smile brighter than my future. Dawww. 

“Believe it! I knew someone would finally see it my way! Wait, Haruno? Like Sakura-chan?” this last name is going to get annoying fast, but I can’t blame him. Even from my memory of Naruto, I don’t remember any other Haruno's other than Sakura and her family.

“This is the second time I've heard the name Sakura, I don’t know who she is but if shes a Haruno then I guess yeah.” I’m going to be hearing a lot about Sakura before I even meet her, I can see it now. Cue more sighing. Oh! Wait! Naruto knows this village like the back of his hand!

“Ney- Naruto-Kun,” he stopped rambling about now pretty and smart Sakura is, I must have tuned it out I didn’t even know he was doing it. Aww hes blushing. “Do you know anywhere I could get a cup of coffee?” I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

“Y-yeah, but why would you wanna drink that crap?” LE gasp! My eyes went dark and a fire appeared behind me. My hair moved like an angry Kushina.

“Don’t you ever talk about coffee that way! It’s glorious and delicious! It saves poor mortal souls from the anguish they feel and lifts there spirits high above and into the heavens!” he flinched and shrunk down a bit at all of that, but it’s true! Coffee is love, coffee is life. 

“O-okay! I won’t ever talk about coffee that way again!”

“Good, now do you think you could take me somewhere that sells coffee? I’ll be your best friend forever!!” Puppy dog eyes activate. 

“Really? You’ll be my friend?” his voice was soft and quiet. He didn’t think I'd be his friend because everyone here are all assholes. Not me! Well, I am an asshole but not to him, hes my little cinnamon apple.

“I’m already your friend Naruto, but bringing me somewhere that has coffee would make you my best friend.” 

I was once again graced with that bright Uzumaki smile. It always hurt my heart that no one wanted to look past, well, the past and see him for the sweet and lonely boy he was. He didn’t deserve all the hate and anger people gave him. He was really just a sweet boy, and I loved him for that, no matter what he got back up.

“Then let go!” he yelled and grabbed my hand, making a small blush crawl its way onto my face. Curse you pre-pubescent body! 

_ “Wait, should I even feel anything for him since I'm 20 at mind and soul but 13 in the body? I’m going to have to do some hard thinking about this.” _

Then he started to lead me somewhere, or rather drag me. While running. Along rooftops.

_ “This is how I die, falling off a roof. Fuck my second life.” _

~~

“Oh, sweet sweet ground how I’ve missed you,” I pur as I caress the ground. “I shall never leave you again my love.”

“Here we are Yuki-chan! The ‘Tsuki No Hana Cafe’! I’ve heard from my teacher that this is the best place for coffee around here.” 

My heaven, a place where I can get my one true love. As I opened the door to the cafe I heard screaming.

“Naruto!!” hmm that sounds like Iruka. Strange. Wait. 

“Ah crap! They found me! See you later Yuki-chan!” And like that Naruto took off once more like a bat outta hell with a pissed off Iruka right on his tail. He was so mad he didn’t even notice me. Good. 

Walking in I breathed in the sweet aroma of coffee and tea. There was a little sign that said seat yourself so I did, I sat in the back corner of the small cafe. I picked up the menu sitting on the table and began to look through it. I stipped over all the food items and went right to the drinks.

“Black coffee, coffee with milk, coffee with milk and honey,” All of the coffee is basic but that makes sense. I’m sure they don’t really have sweeteners like french vanilla or mocha. “I guess I'll get coffee with milk and sugar today, I wonder if they can put vanilla in it..”

A Younger woman in a creamy white apron walked over to the table, she had long soft blue hair and sapphire eyes. She was very beautiful.

“Hello and welcome to the Tsuki no Hana cafe, do you know what you’d like to order?” She spoke softly but firmly. Ever her voice was beautiful. 

“I’d like a coffee with milk and sugar to go please, and is it possible to add vanilla to it?” I gave her the best smile I could muster after all the crap that’s gone on today before it even hit 10 am.

“Of course, it will be ready in just a few minutes.” She wrote the order down on a pad of paper and made her way to the next table to take another customer's order.

_ “I guess now is as good as a time as ever to think about my situation.”  _ I rested my head down onto the table and tried to think hard about what has happened.  _ “I died at age 20 and was thrown into the body of a 13-year-old... Does that mean I have the brain of a 13-year-old again? I definitely have been feeling more emotions and such as if I was 13 again. I know a person's brain isn't fully developed until there 25 so I wasn’t all the way developed even in my past life. Should I be feeling this way? What should I do about the storyline, I have enough knowledge to save a lot of lives but if I do then I may throw the story off course and lose what information I do remember.” _

“Ahh! This is too much for my brain to handle!” I bark out and ruffle my hair hastily before face planting onto the table.

“Don’t think too hard, you might strain yourself.” My head shot up as I made eye contact with the rude person. Son of a-

“Oh fuck me.”

~~

This took way longer than I wanted it too, but here you go! Chapter 5!! The art is done by me, it’s what I imagine Yuki wearin, at least until she becomes an actual ninja then a bit will change about it.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap-

“Oh fuck me.”

Now on with the chapter!

~~

_ “Yay me, I get to deal with this delight of a person this early in the morning before I’ve even had my coffee. Woohoo…” _

“Excuse me, I don’t think someone your age should be using such language.” Neji all but huffed. 

Out of everyone I could have run into, I would have even preferred duck-butt or even pinkette. But no, I get the man of destiny. I love Neji as a character, don’t get me wrong, but until he gets some sense beaten into him he’s a pain in the as-

“Neji! Who is this young beautiful flower full of youth you are speaking to!?” Neji’s face scrunched up in an instant before it went back to its normal boring(somewhat cute) state.

_ “Oh, gods...what did I do that was so wrong…why have you forsaken me so…So much energy...so much-” _

Looking up all I could see was one thing.

“Eyebrows…” I mumbled to myself, standing in front of me was now Rock Lee, arm slung over a rather unpleasant Neji. Lee stepped even closer, a little too close for comfort.

“What was that?” Lee asked innocently, his poor little pure heart. I can’t make fun of him even if I wanted to-his silly huge puppy dog eyes always made me smile when I would watch the show. He’s lucky he’s stupidly adorable or I might have socked him in the face for being so close. Instead, I held out my hand. 

“My name is Yuki, Yuki Haruno. It’s nice to meet you.” Lee’s eyes sparkled as he took my hand and got down on one knee. 

_ “Curse me for being nice.” _

**_Suffer._ **

“My name is Rock Lee, Yuki Haruno, would you be my girlfriend?! I will protect you no matter the cost!” Lee roared at me. Before I even got the chance to answer Lee was smacked upside the head by his final teammate. 

Thank you Tenten, I shall repay the dept one day.

“Lee you can’t ask out a girl you just met! I’m terribly sorry Yuki-Shi.” Tenten scolded him while Neji looked fed up with life. 

In the distance I saw the adorable waitress walking over with my coffee behind Neji, I let out the largest smile and stood up, confusing him as I took a step towards him. He looked like he was going to make a comment about something when I cut him off.

“My beloved~” I basically moaned out. I raised my hands towards Neji making his entire face go red. 

The love of my life was so close yet so far, all but a short distance away being held by an adorable waitress at that. I put my hands on Neji’s shoulder, somewhat unaware of the others looking at me gobsmacked. Neji couldn’t do anything but open and close his mouth like a carp. I shifted my gaze from the coffee to Neji, and in one swift motion-

“Move bitch~” I threw him to the side. 

The waitress looked slightly worried but her attention snapped to me as took her hands(and the coffee) in mine.

“Thank you, you beautiful goddess, if you would be so kind can you make me two of these to go? I would be forever in your debt.” The face I made must have been something, her whole face went red and steam blew out of her ears before she nodded and made her way back to make the to-go order. 

_ “Still haven’t lost the charm~” _

**_What charm? You’re about as charmfull as a sack of potatoes._ **

  
  


_ “Clearly you’ve never met someone obsessed with carbs. Now shuddup.” _

Raising the cup to my lips I blew on the piping hot joe before I took a sip and was transported right to heavens doors. I must have been so lost in the moment because the next thing I knew there was a very pissed Neji behind me.

“You, how dare you-” 

“Lee! Neji! Tenten! So this is where you’ve run off too!” A loud voice yelled from across the shop. Taking a wild guess on who it was I quickly chugged the coffee, I would need the caffeine to get through this conversation. I could try to sneak past and go to the library to try and see if I can find anything similar to a crash course on being a ninja-

**_Why don’t you just ask the bright green idiot in front of you to give you a crash course, hes very skilled and surprisingly knowledgeable about being a ninja. You can only get so much from books, you need some physical training as well to survive here._ **

_ “No no no, I know I could learn very quickly from him but I would be dead beat tired every day, on top of that I don’t know if I could handle all that energy.” _

**_Well it’s that or you can go to the library every day to try and catch up on both mental and physical training, and I know studying from books is not your forte. Also, don’t you want to learn weight training so you can be as strong as Tsunade-sama and as fast as Lee?_ **

_ “How did you know I want to be strong and fast? And how did you know I suck at studying? I’ve only been here for what, two days now?” _

**_I’ve known you for much longer than you’ve been here- unfortunately. Now pay attention, the big one is talking to you._ **

Snapping back to reality I notice guy-sama’s hand in my face. Looking up at him he seems slightly worried.

“What?” I ask softly. Smiling he starts talking again.

“I am the Mighty guy! This is my team! This is Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee! From what I’ve seen you are full of youth! I must know your name!” he pointed to everyone as he said their names, finishing it off with a silly pose. Yes, introduce your team to a complete stranger, good job.

_ “I guess this isn’t a bad idea, it’s going to hurt like a bitch though.” _

“I am Yuki Haruno, it is a pleasure to meet you guy-sama.” I slightly bow to gain a few brownie points with him, now to seal the deal. “You yourself are full of exhilarating youth. You must be powerful and wise.”

I would feel two very tired and wtf looks from two people, and one very excited one.

“Guy-Sensei! Isn’t she beautiful and full of youth!” Lee exclaimed. In the distance, I see it, my one true love. 

**_Wait, didn’t you already do this?_ **

_ “Shhh, shut up, you’re ruining the moment.” _

-Insert rewind and fast forward sounds here as I do to guy as I did to Neji not too long ago, only this time I threw guy further-

“Thank you, my dear, for the coffee, I owe you my life. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you...uh” I softly say to the waitress. Fuck, I never got the name of the woman who brought my beloved to me. She smiled and laughed a bit. Oh no, she’s too adorable, must befriend her.

“Thank you, dear patron. All I ask is that you refrain from throwing people across the cafe from now on.” She bowed a bit, “And my name is Barisuta Hiyazake.” 

“Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, is it alright if I call you hiya-chan?” I worked up the best smile I could. I need some friends, specifically ones that aren’t MC’s.

She gave me a big smile, oh she’s so fucking cute! I shall invite her over for coffee and sweets once a week or so, and we shall gossip and play dress up.

“Sure, but if you are giving me a nickname I would like to give you one.”

“My name is Yuki Haruno, you can call me Yu-chan if you want.” As we chatted I about friend stuff like hanging out and such we were oblivious to the shocked look team guy was giving me. Apparently throwing guy-sensei across a cafe was impressive to him. Who knew. 

“Haruno-San, that throw was very impressive! Where or who did you learn that from?” guy hollered. Should I make something up? I guess I don’t have too, it might be suspicious if I make someone from the village when I just got here.

“What do you mean? I didn’t learn it from anyone.” he seemed surprised at that. I guess now’s as good as a time as ever. “Speaking of learning things, guy sensei-” I faced him and bowed deeply, “Would you ever be so kind as to tutor me in the art of being a ninja!? I am new to the village and I want to be strong! Please consider it!” Wow, this is a little embarrassing but I need it. Guy puffed up his chest and grabbed my hand holding it tight. 

“I would be honored to teach you Haruno-San! We meet unless we have a mission, every day at training ground 4! Be there two days from now at 0400!” guy bosted. “I feel so full of youth! Lee, Tenten, Neji, 200 laps around the village in honor of Yuki-San!” Then as quick as the light guy and Lee booked it out of the cafe, followed by a tired-looking tenten. Turning around to pay my tab, I was face to face(Or rather face to shoulder) with Neji.

“Watch yourself.” Was all he said before he too followed after his energetic sensei.

“I need a fucking nap.” I wheeze as I drink my second coffee.

~~

I made my way around the village, familiarizing myself with it and stopping by in some shops buying stuff that I forgot about of thought might be nice to have. I came across a grocery store and decided I did need to buy food if I wanted to live. 

_ “Let’s see, I need milk, eggs, meat, coffee, sugar, bread-” _

“Get out of here! You know you’re not welcome here!” I heard screaming from the next aisle over. Curious, walking over I spot a boy in bright orange. Naruto? Hes being bullied by the store owner, god the people in this village are fucking assholes. 

“I need to buy some instant ramen, the place I usually get if from is closed! Dattebayo!” Naruto yelled back at the guy. No one was paying them any mind, they didn’t care if this kid went hungry, they could care less even if he died. The shop owner raised his hand in preparation to hit him, Naruto just closed his eyes ready to take it.

_ “Oh no the fuck you don’t!” _

Faster than I thought I could go I booked it in front of Naruto, taking the hit for him. 

_ “Fuck that stings like a bitch-” _

**_I’m going to kill him._ **

_ “No! Bad inner voice mist dude chick thing! Down Simba!” _

The shop owner looked surprised, as did Naruto before he got ready to yell once more, this time at me. Bitch- I think the fuck not.

“If you don’t shut up and leave me and this boy alone right now I will file a claim against you for child abuse. You hit me, an innocent 13-year-old girl, for no reason. I’m pretty sure the Hokage would be very upset to hear about this, don’t you? Now sir if you could kindly FUCK OFF.” I stated low and with venom so that only he could hear. I even mustered up my best ‘I’m going to fucking kill you and wear your skin as a backpack.’ look. He seemed to contemplate it for a second before seeing my look, he walked away pissed with his tail between his legs.

“W-what was that Yuki-chan? Why did you take that hit for me?” Aw, my poor baby, I would take a hit for you thousands of times over. I smiled and turned to him.

“I would take a hit for you anytime Naruto-Kun, you’re my best friend after all.” Naruto’s eyes widened before he took me down in a large hug. 

“Thank you Yuki-chan! Dattebayo!” Poor boy, all I did was stick up for him and this is how emotional he gets. After prying him off me and getting up I grabbed my shopping cart and motioned for him to push it. 

“Hun? Why are you pointing at your cart Yuki-chan?”

“You’re going shopping with me, duh.” I chuckled and walked towards the dairy section. Naruto had jog after me with the cart a happy but slightly confused look on his face.

“Naruto, do you know how to cook anything?” he looked surprised at my question but shrugged it off.

“I know how to make instant ramen!”

“Is that it?”

“Uh..yeah?”

**_No wonder this boy looks malnourished_ **

_ “All he eats is ramen, for the most part. I’m going to help him, with a better diet maybe he’ll be able to gain muscle and weight faster.” _ ****

“Naruto when we’re done with shopping I’m going to show you how to cook some easy stuff, you need to be eating more than just ramen. You’re young but I don’t even want to see your blood pressure. We’ll drop my stuff on then go to your place.” his face flushed.

“Uh, Yuki-chan my place is a little...messy. Why don’t we just cook at your place?” Oh yeah, Naruto is a slob. Time to break that habit boy. 

“Nonsense, I’ll help you clean whatever mess you have, I want to know where my best friend lives and I want to check what food you have so when we go shopping next time I can help you with your list.” As we walked up and down the aisles I ignored all confused looks sent my way for talking to the ‘monster’ of Konoha, every evil look sent Naruto’s way earned a glare from me. I tossed various things into my cart for my place and a couple for Naruto’s. 

“Next time? You want to go shopping together again?”

“Duh, we’ll be going shopping together every time if it’s okay with you.” Checking the last thing off my mental list we headed towards check out.

“Really?” I nodded. “Okay! Awesome!”

~~

As we made our way to my apartment I noticed something, a certain someone following us. Hes hidden well but I can feel his chakra, it’s cold and has the scent of black licorice. Ew.

**_Do you have synesthesia?_ **

_ “What’s that?” _

**_...Nevermind._ **

As I turned and headed into my building Naruto gave me a strange look. I continued to my apartment and unlocked the door. I led Naruto to the kitchen and he helped me put away my food, I told him to wait downstairs while I changed.

“Ah, so much more comfortable.” I came back down wearing a pair of high waisted shorts and a crop top. 

“Okay Naruto let’s head over to your place,” I called while shoving some cleaning supplies into my bag. He probably doesn’t have any. “How far away is it?” 

He rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly.

“Actually-”

-A very short walk later.-

_ “Are you fucking kidding me, I’m across the building from him?! What kind of fuckery is this?” _

“This is so cool dattebayo! We’re neighbors!” Naruto exclaimed opening his door.

“Yeah, I guess- Holy hell Naruto, did a hurricane hit your apartment?!” I screamed. Nothing, not even the show could have prepared me for the mother of all messes in front of me.

**_Holy shit...good luck._ **

  
  
  


**_~~~~~_ **

This took way longer than I wanted it to but what can I do. I’ll be working on the next chapter pretty much after this one is posted. An-knee-whore Laterzzz.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Recap-

“Yeah, I guess- Holy hell Naruto, did a hurricane hit your apartment?!” I screamed. Nothing, not even the show could have prepared me for the mother of all messes in front of me.

**_Holy shit...good luck._ **

Now on wit h it!

~~

“Naruto..” I could hear him shifting uncomfortably behind me.

“Y-yeah Yuki-Chan?” I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

_ “Try to calm down...try to calm-”  _

**_Oh, would you look at that-_ **

My eyes went huge, my hair stood on edge.

“That is a cockroach...the size of a fucking dog...I’m going to burn this place down,” I whispered. I said nothing as I started to reach into my bag to pull something out. Slowly letting off killing intent making Naruto all the more concerned.

“Yuki-Chan? Are you okay? T-this is why I wanted to cook at your place, we should just go back,” he turned around ready to leave back out the door. “Your place was much cleaner than mine-” I place a firm hand on his shoulder, holding a box of matches in my hand.

**“Naruto Uzumaki, you will not leave this place until you clean this mess, now, or I swear to the gods I will burn this building down.”** My voice changed a bit, it was colder and deeper than before. Naruto’s face completely paled as he turned around to look at me. My hair was flying in all directions, my eyes were on fire and I’m pretty sure I had devil horns. Naruto gulped and nodded his head quickly and started to reach for the cleaning supplies when he noticed the roach move.

“Uh- Yuki-Chan...the cockroach has uh...has a family, do-don’t turn around.” My hair died down and my eyes went blank. 

**_Are you still terrified of bugs? Aren’t you like 20 or something?_ **

_ “Shut up, right now, or I will find out what you fear and I will make you marry it.” _

“Yuki-Chan?”

I turned to look, and true to Naruto’s words there was now a group of them. 

_ “Calm, I am calm, nothing can rattle me-” _ _   
_ _   
_ Then in a matter of seconds, one flew at me.

“Ahhhhh!!!” I started screaming at the top of my lungs. “Kill it kill it kill it kill it!!” 

~~

I was waiting outside the building under a tree as Naruto was tasked with doing the first sweep through of his apartment making sure there were no bugs what so ever. 

_ “I fucking hate bugs, I’m going to need a burning shower after today.” _

I shook off the feeling and looked up at the clouds and started to think about aimless things, I can see why Shikamaru likes cloud gazing so much its so...peaceful. 

**_It would be even more peaceful if Mr.Liquorish wasn’t stalking you._ **

_ “True that.” _

“Can you come out from hiding? You’re like a creeper who wants to kidnap me worse.”

I looked to the side of me, seeing duck-butt walk out from the shadows. Oooo, so menacing, much scary. 

“Why are you out here, aren’t you supposed to be inside with the dobe? And what was that killing intent I felt from inside?” Again with the questions, does he ever stop asking them? I sigh and pat the stop next to me, he doesn’t move so I look him dead in the eye and pat it harder.

“I’m not sitting.” he deadpans.

“Fine, you’re such a Winnie. I’m out here because Naruto apartment is infested with bugs, so hes getting rid of them for me before I go in and help him clean.” I say moving away from the tree a bit so I can lay down on the grass. Such a nice day out.

“Why? Are you afraid of bugs?” he says, letting a smirk crawl onto his face. “And why are you helping him in the first place?” he muttered leaning on a random tree.

I look up at him and glare, “Yes I’m afraid of bugs, got a problem with that? The ones that can fly are fucking scary, and, I’m helping him because hes my friend. I’d do anything for him, hes special to me.” I place my arm over my face and close my eyes.

“Oh I see, so you like the dobe then?” he raised an eyebrow, looking at me.

“Duh, but that’s not why I’m helping him, hes been kind to me, so I shall be kind back.” This caused a questioning look from the Uchiha.

”I sympathize with him, he has no one and everyone treats him like trash, but still, he works towards his goal of being recognized as a person who deserves to be treated...well, like a human.” I said softly getting up from my spot and dusting my shorts off. I looked at him with a sort of sad look. Hell, I even sympathize with this idiot, to him the person he cared about most killed everyone he loved and left him to suffer alone.

“Haven’t you ever felt alone? Like you have no one? He feels like that almost every day, but he still goes on, it gives me hope for myself and for others like him, don’t you think?” I smiled at him and started to make my way into town, I needed to buy extra cleaning supplies, gods know I would need more than I thought. 

“Where are you going, I thought you we’re going to help the dobe.” I could hear his footsteps following me.

“I’m going to the store first, I need to bring out the big guns if I’m going to clean up that mess.” As I made my way to any shop that would sell cleaning supplies I could hear duck-butt following.

**_Well, he seems persistent about something, wonders what that is, hm?_ **

_ “I don’t know, who really cares? At least I have some sort of company with me.” _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Am I not company enough?_ **

_ “Nope.” _

**_Ouch, that one hurt kid_ **

_ “I can feel the sarcasm dripping from your words.” _

~~

As I walked into a little shop I grabbed a basket and started to fill it with more cleaning stuff. Happy with all I got I brought it to the front to check out.

“2150 Yen, please.” The cashier said as I reached for my little pouch of money in my pants pock-...fuck. My face paled a little bit as I laughed slightly when the guy gave me a weird look. Of course, I forgot to grab it as I did not plan on having to buy more things tonight.

“Did you forget your money?” I hear Sasuke smirk from behind me. I turn to glare at him and look away. Walking up to the counter he put some money down on it, grabbing my stuff and leaving.

“Hey! Sasuke! What the hell!” I call out as I follow him.

“You forgot your money, here.” he tossed my stuff to me. I had to dive to catch it as he threw it further than I think he intended to.

**_Unexpected kindness, I thought the Uchiha boy wasn’t capable of such things_ **

_ “Me nither.” _

He continued to walk away in the direction of I’m guessing his house. He looked kind of lonely walking away.

**_Duh, hes going home, to an empty building, that is kind of lonely...oh well, let’s get back to the yellow one._ **

“Sasuke!” he paused to look back towards me.”Where are you going? I owe you something for this,” I said holding up the bag. “I’ll cook dinner.” Before he could deny me I continued. “The main ingredient is tomatoes, just putting that out there.” I smiled and turned around heading home. After a minute or two I thought he had just ignored me and left but then he jumped down from a tree next to me and walked with me.

“You’re so slow, I’m sure the dobe is freaking out wondering where you went to,” he muttered and sped up. “Doji.” 

**_Ooo, this boy’s got attitude._ **

_ “What did he call me?...OI! Answer me!” _

**_Would you look at the time, I’ve got somewhere to be, see ya!_ **

_ “Hey! ...hey!! Answer me!!....ugh! You suck!” _

I sped after the Uchiha trying to get him to tell me what it means.

~~

Weeeeeeeee, I know this chapter is short and not much happened but….actual I have no reason it just is. The art up there is of hiya-Chan! Done by yours truly! I love her so much! Also so you don’t have to google it Doji Means Clue-less or slow!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Recap-

“You’re so slow, I’m sure the dobe is freaking out wondering where you went to,” he muttered and sped up. “Doji.” 

**_Ooo, this boy’s got attitude._ **

_ “What did he call me?...OI! Answer me!” _

**_Would you look at the time, I’ve got somewhere to be, see ya!_ **

_ “Hey! ...hey!! Answer me!!....ugh! You suck!” _

I sped after the Uchiha trying to get him to tell me what it means.

Now on with it!

~~

After giving up on prying the information out of Sasuke, we continued to walk down the path. I paused a bit when I caught the scent of something sweet in the air.

**_Roses?... Maybe...what is this smell…_ **

_ “I do believe that scent is cherry Blossoms, or something floral, so that would mean Sakura or Ino...I think.” _

“Tch, hurry up,” Sasuke whispered before shoving me in front of him and into an alleyway. We hid behind a large trashcan and waited for them to pass. 

**_The ‘great’ Uchiha hiding from a weak pink-haired kunoichi, pathetic-_ **

_ “Oi, shut up, she might be weak now but someday she will be able to kick even his ass, maybe sooner if I can help it.” _

**_Help yourself first, Doji-_ **

_ “Arggg!! What does that mean?!” _

**_The emo one is trying to get your attention_ **

_ “Don’t change the subject tell me-” _

I was then flicked on the forehead.

“Whomst the fuck,” I call out, just to have a hand slapped onto my mouth. I lock eyes with said duck butt as he motioned for me to be quiet. You are so lucky that I don’t want to bite you, cause I’d do it. Try me bitch.

“They’re not gone yet, we need to sneak away, how good are you at jumping rooftops?” Sasuke asks, looking from me to the top of the building we’re next to. Said building next to us is a very tall 2 story, maybe 3 stories, building. I looked at him like he was crazy, because he is if he thinks I’m fucking jumping all the way up there!

“I can’t jump that high! You do the whole jumpy jumpy I’m just going to make a run for it.” I whisper yelled at him. Coming from out behind the trashcan Sasuke’s eyes widen before he makes a break for it before getting spotted.

I walk out from the alleyway, getting a few strange glances from pedestrians before I break into a sprint, I do my best to avoid any pink or blonde-haired kunoichi’s.

~Small time skip~

As I open the door to Narutos apartment I’m tackled to the floor by said orange boy.

“Yuki-Chan!! Help me, the teme won’t leave even after I threatened him with my awesome moves!! I even tried fighting him but he just dodged everything!” Naruto whined while death hugging me. I don’t remember Naruto ever backing down from a fight just because of that…

“Naruto-Kun,” I wheeze, “I can’t breathe.” Finally realizing what hed doing he lets go of me and helps me up. Sasuke walks in from the living room eating a tomato, making eye contact with me he smirks.

“Took you long enough, the Dobe freaked out, even more, when it was me who knocked on the door instead of you,” he said finishing the tomato. I sighed at looked to Naruto, who was currently looking back and forth between Sasuke and me with a confused and kind of sad look.

**_The poor kid thinks you’re going to leave him for the hot topic wanna be over there._ **

Walking back up to Naruto I gave him a big and quick hug, causing an even more confused and shocked look to cross his face.

“Y-Yuki-Chan?!” he fumbles.

“Thank you for doing the first sweep Naruto-Kun, I hate bugs with a burning passion, now let get to cleaning!” I say, digging into my stuff taking out cleaning materials and tools. He put on the biggest smile ever, which made my heart beat faster.

**_Yuki and Naruto sittin in a tree-_ **

_ “I mean it, I will end you.” _

~One kind of long cleaning montage later~

“Finally Dattebayo! That took so long, Yuki-chan how can you clean that fast?” Naruto croaked out laying halfway on his couch wearing an apron and rubber gloves. Shit, I can’t tell him it’s because I always put off cleaning until right before my parents got home as a kid so I had to learn to clean quickly and efficiently. Uhh, think...Ah!

“While moving around from village to village trying to get here, I had to get good at covering my traces, also I did cleaning jobs to earn money while I traveled.” I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. I hear a scoff behind me and look back at Sasuke, who I was able to rope into helping us clean, wearing a black apron. 

“That explains it, I’ve never seen anyone clean that fast.” I smile and take off my apron and collect all my leftover cleaning supplies, putting some under Narutos sink for him to use later.

“Naruto-Kun, Sasuke, I’m going to run home and take a quick show as I feel disgusting, while I’m gone can you guys take out the last bit of trash, please? Thank you!” I call out closing the door behind me, not waiting for an answer. 

I make it to my apartment and grab my needed stuff and make my way into my bathroom for a much-needed burning shower. 

_ “Now it’s time for ~Shower thoughts~”  _ As the water gets hot I begin to scrub away all grime from myself.

_ “Okay, now that Naruto’s apartment is clean, I can cook dinner. I would have never thought Sasuke would actually stick around this long let alone agree to help us clean…” _

**_You did threaten to flash him..._ **

_ “Yeah but that was an empty threat and he knows it, hell, he could have just left if it was real… I feel like some characters are already acting and bit out of themselves, and I don’t know if this is a good thing or not.” _

**_For some, it might help you in the long run, like a certain red Panda and the gang of misfits, if you can get them to act OOC you might be able to save them, and yourself._ **

_ “How did you know I wanted to save them?” _

**_I know more than that about you, more than I would like to know actually, now, get out of the shower you’ve been in here for about 40 minutes and your skin is becoming red_ **

Looking down at my arm I see that it is becoming very red from the boiling water. Getting out of the shower I slap on a new pair of shorts and another tank-top. You can never have too many of them. Making my way back I see all the trash bags gone, good.

As I open the door I take a deep breath in, it no longer smells of rotting decay in here, in fact, I can now smell the citrusy and earthy fragrance wafting through the entire apartment. The Citrus is from the cleaning supplies and the other smells like a freshly cut lawn, it’s nice. I walk into the kitchen and put on a clean apron, while Sasuke and I did most of the cleaning at the start I had Naruto round up all of his clothes and such and wash them. Some I even told him to just throw.

I pulled out all of the needed ingredients and got to work on cooking dinner, tonight we’re having Vegetable and Tofu Curry! With extra tomatoes, and rice. Since the boys had helped so much during cleaning I was just going to let them rest while I cooked. 

**_Also because you are a hot head when in the kitchen and from what I’ve gathered from our talks with the two idiots only one might know how to cook without burning a building down._ **

_ “Hey!-...Yeah, I can’t even get mad at that one that’s very true.” _

As I prepared and cooked everything I got caught in a peaceful trance, time seemed to slow and become mellow as I cut the vegetables and put the rice on to cook. I began to hum the song from the live-action version of Cinderella, Lavender’s are Blue, or something like that, and swayed my way around the kitchen. As I began to cut the tofu I felt a presence behind me. 

“Need any help Yuki-Chan?” Naruto asked looking over my shoulder at what I was doing. His face was so close to mine that a red tint crawled its way onto my cheeks. 

~Flash back to her old life~

“Lilly!! I wanna help cook!! Come on let me help!” My childhood friend, and first crush, yelled from the other side of the room.

“No, last time you almost caught the stove on fire!” I hollered back, laughing at her cry of annoyance. She walked up behind me wrapping her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. She huffed watching me cook all the while I would sneak glances at her stupidly adorable face. 

“What are you smiling at idiot?” She smirked. I matched her smirk and kissed her on the cheek.

“Your stupid face, duh, it’s funny to look at!” I laughed out, faking shock she drew back gasping before joining me in laughter. 

~End of flash back~

I smiled at the memory and kissed him on the cheek, surprising him. I miss having someone to be close to. My friend ended up moving far away, and I never even told her how I felt, it was kind of a good thing though as she finally told me why she moved. She was pregnant with her boyfriend’s baby, and they were keeping it a secret until she was moved in with him.

“Thank you for the offer Naruto-Kun but I’m fine, if you want you can set the table though, dinners almost done,” I said as I turned the heat off on the stove. I was so into the zone I hadn’t even felt Sasuke staring at me from across the room at my actions. I grabbed 3 plates and filled them to the brim with rice and curry, I made extra for Naruto to eat as leftovers. 

I put the plates down on the table and we all sat down, I sat on the left side of the table alone while Sasuke sat across from me and Naruto sat to his right.

“All right, let’s dig in!” I say as I mix my curry and rice together before taking a large bite.

_ “Mmm! It’s so good!! And I don’t even like tomatoes!” _

**_If you don’t like tomatoes them why did you make tomato curry?_ **

_ “For 1, tomatoes are cheap so if Naruto sees that they can be delicious, then he’ll be more inclined to eat better food, and 2, because duckbutt helped me so much today. Even if it’s out of character for him…Originally we were just going to have grilled cheese and turkey sandwiches.” _

After we all finished eating Naruto volunteered to do the dishes, so Sasuke and I just kicked back on the couch. I stifled a yawn and stretched my back getting a few pops and I even got one out of my elbow.

“That doesn’t sound good, why do you crack your joints like that anyways?” Sasuke asked tiredly, even letting out a yawn.

**_I thought Uchiha’s we’re known for their great stamina, how is this boy tired already it’s only like 9_ **

_ “Leave him alone, he’s only human, even if he won’t admit to it.” _

I finally let out my yawn and I look at him, “Its a force of habit, I do it whenever I’m tired, bored, or worried. I’ll also shake my leg, sometimes, if it gets bad.” I say slowly going in and out of sleep. 

**_Don’t fall asleep now you idiot, you not even in your bed_ **

_ “Bold of you...to assume.. I… can’t fall asleep.. Anywhere...zzz” _

~~

Yay, another chapter!! Sorry if these seem kind of filler-y, there will probably be a small time-skip here soon that jumps forward a bit to when Yuki is a bit more skilled at being a basic ninja. The art up at the top was done by me, albeit kinda crapy, it took a little bit of time. It doesn’t quite look right but oh well!! 

Also just FYI if any of you are like, “WhAt YuKi hAd A chRuSh On A gIrL?? Is shE gaY??” yes and no, shes Pansexual like your truly, now no more questions!!

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Recap-

**_Don’t fall asleep now you idiot, you not even in your bed_ **

_ “Bold of you...to assume.. I… can’t fall asleep.. Anywhere...zzz” _

Now on with it!

~~

“Mmm...So soft...and..damp?” I mumble as I open my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. That light is the sun.

“What the hell…”I sit up and look around, I know for a fact I did not fall asleep outside, especially not outside in a grass and flower-covered valley. As I stand I look around and try to spot anything that would give me any clue as to where the fuck I was.

“Well that’s looks somewhat familiar,” I say, dusting myself off I head towards a small cottage beside a river. As I walk up the three short steps I let my hand graze the old rusted handrail, it fitting perfectly to the curves of my hand. As I get to the door I knock, 

“Hello? Anyone ho-” I stop as the door creaks open, opening the door the rest of the way I peek my head in.

“Sorry to barge in, the door just opened,” I call out walking in and closing the door behind me. To the left, there’s a small coffee table with 2 worn armchairs, a pale woven rug, a brick fireplace, and chimney. The fire’s lit so that means someone has to be here, right? Turning right I see a small rustic kitchen, with an old steel stove. Another table and 2 wooden chairs. Walking up to the stove I see there’s a kettle on. Okay, someone has to be here or they’re fucking looking to burn this place down to the ground.

There’s a door just beyond the kitchen, without thinking I walk up to the door and turn it left, then lifting it slightly I open it. It catches a bit then opens smoothly. 

_ Why did I know to lift the nob? Where the hell am I?! _

As I venture into the bedroom I see more furniture, a bookshelf, an easel, a writing desk littered with papers, and a queen-size bed with dark green bedding. Another door, the bathroom, and the laundry room. I raise my hand to open it but I stop. 

“Shit...” I whisper as I hear the front door open and close from the other room. Fuck! It’s going to look like I broke in! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What do I do!?

As I contemplate my options and sheer stupidity I can hear the person walking around the kitchen, heading towards the bedroom. Fuck! Fcuk! Fuck! Panic!! AAAA!

Then I hear a soft knock on the door, “Oi, when you’re done panicking can you come out here, I made tea.” I hear a rough voice. I know that voice.

“You! Where the fuck are we?! You did this didn’t you?” I yell at the Yokai, I need to ask them their name some time. Walking back into the kitchen I glare at them. They chuckle and nod their head.

“Yeah, yeah, I did this because I wanted to deal with your dumb ass even more than I have to on a regular basis,” they barked sarcastically, “grab me the cinnamon would you,” they asked taking the kettle off the stove and pouring it into 3 different teacups. Staring at the cups I grab the cinnamon, tossing it to him. 

“Those are my old teacups from my previous life, aren’t they?”

They nod, “Yeah, actually, all of your teacups are here somewhere. Come on.” They said, setting the cup down on the table. Waving their hand they motioned for me to sit down. 

“Where am I? Why does this place feel like... like home? Like I’ve been here before? Where is this? I don’t remember anywhere like this in the anime? Is this somewhere only in the Manga? What is your-” They shoved their hand over my mouth before I could shoot off another question. Rubbing their temples they answered.

“You are in your subconscious, kind of. This place is that fuzzy memory you can’t quite recall, you might be able to remember some things about it but you can never really put your finger on it. Unless you’re there, like now. You’ve been here before many times actually, some on accident and others, on purpose.” They took a breather to sip some tea and let it all sink in. 

_ I’ve been here before… I’m in my mind? This place does kind of look like those dreams I use to have, and that’s why it feels so familiar... _

“Why am I here? Or well, how did I get here? And why are you here?” Sipping some tea I lean in towards them, a serious look on my face. They sigh drinking the rest of their tea like a shot. 

“You’re not here for a reason, well, this time, you just over-exerted yourself so much while cleaning that when you fell asleep your mind kind of just kicked you here. You were originally just going to dream about random stuff but instead, you are here. Also, I’ve always been here. Ever since the beginning actually.” They said, getting up and taking both of the empty teacups.

_ Did I finish my tea already? From the beginning...wait. _

Taking a closer look at them it finally hit me, it hit like a ton of bricks.

“You’re the white card, or what was his other name..” I stood slowly and walked up to him, stopping in front of him and taking his hand in mine. “The white knight, Yue,” I exclaimed. Suddenly My vision blurred for a moment before clearing up, looking at him I could now actually make out all of his features. 

His skin is pale and smooth, his hair is as white as snow and so long it almost touches the ground, and his eyes a soft purple hue so pretty it could rival a Hyuga’s. He has a delicate build but you could tell he would win any fight hands down. But one thing caught my eye, a necklace. I go to grab it but the world around my starts to melt away.

“What the fuck?! What’s happening!?” I scream latching onto his arm. Resting his hand on my head he sighs.

“Calm down idiot, you’re just waking up,” he then smirks, picking me up he brings me outside, walking to the small river next to the cottage. Setting me down he shoves his hand into the river and grabs something. All around me the world falls into seemingly nothing. 

“Hold your hand out.” he barked. Doing just that I hold it out towards him, just before I fall back into the nothingness he sets something in the palm of my hand. As I fall back I can hear him call out, 

“He misses you too you know!”

~~

Waking up with a start I shoot up out of bed or rather try to, looking to the side I’d still asleep on Naruto’s couch. But I’m not alone, to the right of me is Sasuke just a short distance away and directly on my lap is Naruto’s head. Trying my hardest to repress the blush creeping its way onto my face I look ahead to the clock.

_ “3:28 am, jeez, why did I wake up now of all times? Or more importantly why are we all sleeping on the couch? I would have expected Sasuke to go home and for Naruto to just go to his room to sleep. It’s nice to sleep like this with them but my ass is numb and is starting to hurt, so what if I just-” _

Trying to slip out from under Naruto without waking him is harder than it looks, I slowly reach over and grab a pillow from next to Sasuke, and begin to switch the pillow out for my lap. Not as warm and soft but I need blood flow. Almost there-

“Mmmn Sakura-chan..zzz,” Naruto mumbles a bit before starting to snore. Looking down at him I can’t help but let a smile make its way onto my face, running my hand through his hair I hum, lulling him into a deeper slumber. Making the last move needed I succeed in doing the ol’ switcheroo. Standing up I stretch my legs out to get some much-needed blood flow back into them, but doing so causes something to tumble off of the couch.

Bending down to pick it up I take a close look at it. It’s a gold necklace, with a small book-shaped locket dangling in the center of it. It’s small, maybe an inch tall and about half an inch wide, and right in the middle of the cover is a small smokey crystal, It’s beautiful. Yue said something about someone missing me, so this was from that someone? I tried to open it but to no avail, I’ll have to try again when I can actually see better, it’s too dark in here.

I took the necklace and slipped it over my head and let it rest just above my chest. It felt warm, like whoever it was was right there, holding me close. Before I even realized it I had tears streaming down my face, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and hitting the wooden floor beneath me. 

After taking a second to calm down and wipe my face, I turned back around to make sure my little commotion had not woken up the others. To my luck it hadn’t, both Naruto and Sasuke were still fast asleep. 

_ “They look so peaceful and calm, I wish they could stay this way and not have to face life’s hard reality.”  _

I tiptoed into Narutos hallway and grabbed two blankets out of the closet, making sure to quietly close the door afterward. Walking back, I set the blankets down on the floor temporarily and draped one of them over Naruto’s sleeping form, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Grabbing the other blanket I draped it on Sasuke the best I could as he was sleeping practically sitting up. Before I got the chance to pull away there was a hand holding my wrist.

_ “When did he wake up?!”  _

I was about to yell at him when he shushed me, pointing over at Naruto, who mumbled something about ramen before turning over in his sleep. His grip on my wrist never wavered as I look back and met his gaze. It was cold, but not in a distancing way, more of an upset way. 

“Don’t bother, I’m going home anyway.” I hear Sasuke whisper in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. 

“O-oh, okay, sorry to wake you,” I whispered, trying to pull my wrist from his grasp. He stared at his hand grasping my wrist and stilled for a moment before letting go and getting up. Heading to the door he didn’t bother looking back as he closed it behind him. 

~~

Sasuke p.o.v

I feel movement next to me waking me up, but ignore it, it’s probably just the Dobe moving around in his sleep again.

“Almost..there.” I hear mumbled next to me, opening one of my eyes and letting it adjust I see Yuki moving a pillow underneath Narutos head in order to escape.

_ “When did he move to her lap...Idiot.” _

My mood instantly turns bitter, watching her bo so gentle with him trying not to wake him.

“Mmmn Sakura-chan..zzz,” Naruto numbles before snoring, Yuki just smiles at him and runs her hand through his hair, humming the idiot back to sleep. 

_ “Why is she being so careful not to wake him? Why isn’t she upset about the fact that he just said Sakura’s name in his sleep, she said she liked him yesterday.” _

As she got up something fell from the couch, sliding to just in front of her.

_ “A necklace?” _

After she picked it up I could see her struggle with it for a second before slipping it on. She went rigid and I could see tears hit the floor, she shook a bit before wiping her tears away. I shut my eyes faking sleep as she turned back around and walked down the hall, opening them after I was sure she was gone I looked at the clock on the wall. 

_ “I should go home, I should not have fallen asleep here, especially next to someone I don’t know.” _

I was about to get up when she came back, my eyes shot closed once again but when I peeked out I saw her leaning over the dobe putting a blanket over him and kissing his forehead. My whole body stiffened and my blood burned red hot, she kissed him again, like like when she was making dinner. I closed my eyes when she grabbed the other blanket, as she draped it onto me something snapped. 

I could feel her body heat and smell the shampoo she used. I grabbed her wrist and locked eyes with her. They were slightly red and watery from her cry, and I could see a tear streak on her cheek. She was about to yell when I shushed her a pointed over to Naruto who was talking in his sleep again. 

As I looked back to her there was so much I wanted to say and ask but the only thing to come out was,

“Don’t bother, I’m going home anyway,” I whispered to her. Her face tinted red as she tried to pull her wrist from my grasp.

“O-oh, okay, sorry to wake you,” She whispered looking to our hands, following her gaze I stilled. 

_ “Why am I still holding her wrist, and why don’t I want to let go?” _

Snapping out of my daze I let go of her, standing up and walking to the door. Lost in thought I walked out not sparing a glance back at her. As I jumped from roof to roof back home only one thought plagued my mind.

_ “Why didn’t I want to let go…” _

_ ~~ _

Whaaaaaat?! Another chapter, and only about a week later!? Is this Christmas?! No, I just have a lot of free time and creativity spikes. So here is chapter 9!! And it even has a P.O.V change!!! I didn’t feel like doing any art this time around because I’ve just been doing a lot of Naruto art for other things and I don’t want to draw anything for this chapter. Chapter 10 might also be out soon as I want to get to some real action!! Or at least to where she’s in school and can meet other MCs! 

Also! I’ve been talking to a friend about an oc she’d like me to wiggle in here and after talking about the said character a lot I decided yes!! They won’t be here for a while but oh boy am I going to enjoy writing for this character. 

Also also!! Yes, Sasuke might be a little OOC but Yue and Yuki agreed that some characters we’re beginning to act that way in small ways!! Also, this is a crack like Fanfiction so fuck da police! I will write some characters OOC if I please!


	10. Chapter 10

~Heads up, this chapter will include time skipping, not much, just enough to get the ball rolling and get to some action and some interaction with other characters! That’s all!~

Chapter 10

Recap-

Sasuke’s p.o.v

As I jumped from roof to roof back home only one thought plagued my mind.

“Why didn’t I want to let go…”

Now on with it!

~~

After all the crazy busy stuff that’s happened the past few days, I’ve decided to just chill at the cafe and study. 

“Here is your coffee Yu-chan,” hiyazake said, setting down a Mocha Latte and a sweet roll. I may or may not have made a deal with the owner of this place that if they wave the cost of fixing the wall that I threw guy-sensei through I’d give them the recipe for a Mocha Latte. It took a little convincing but after having them taste it they immediately agreed with my terms. They even said if I have any more genius recipes that they wouldn’t mind signing a co-owner contract with me, as long as I never told others my secrets.

“Thank you hiya-chan, you are the reason the sun rises for me ya know.” I coo at her, taking a sip of my mocha. Brushing me off playfully she laughs and goes to greet the new customer. 

“Okay! Time to make a game plan for this week!”

Pulling a planner out of my bag I set it on the table, I only ever used it to doodle in so I guess now I can use it for its intended purpose. I began writing and planning out activities and things I need to do on certain days, like training with guy sensei, cleaning my place, studying and practicing chakra control, grocery shopping with Naruto, sleeping at least 9 hours, catching up on the history of the village-

Shuddup kid, are you even going to have time for all of this? You want to do all of this stuff in a week?  
“No! But I need to start on it so now is as good of a time as ever!” 

Finishing my mocha and sweet roll I pack up all of my things and leave a nice tip for hiya-chan. Walking down the streets this early morning, I watch as little kids run by, older people shopping in the market, off duty ninja roaming around enjoying various foods. It’s so peaceful right now. 

“Hm? I smell something strong..”

Cologne, and a nice one at that. I feel like I’ve smelled it before, someone is tailing us, they have been for a while. 

“Are they a threat?”

No, Thet would have done something already back when you walked through the alleyway. My guess is the old man got someone to follow us.

“Well, to be honest, I’m not surprised at this. I’m a stranger in all reality, and people have already seen me punt guy-sensei through a wall, and I’m close to Naruto. I knew it would raise suspicion, I just didn’t think he’d hire someone to stalk me.”

I guess you’re right… If they try anything funny I’ll bite their head off.

“Dawww I feel loved.”

~~

Time skip 2 weeks

~~

The sun had long set and the night was upon us. I had been training with guy-sensei for over 12 hours now, my muscles still burned but not as bad as they were at the beginning of our sessions. I can proudly say that I can now run for about 3-4 hours without needing a break, I can even do pushups, something I could never do in my old life, and I can move quickly even with the weights I wear! I have 10lbs on both my arms and legs, making it a solid 40lbs I carry with me every day!

“Okay, my youthful students! That is all we’re doing for today, you may go home now! I’ll see you all tomorrow at noon for our mission! Yuki-san, you have the day off tomorrow, but when we get back you will be running 300 laps around the village!” guy Sensei yells, finishing his sentence off with his signature smile. 

“Yes guy-sensei, I wish you and the others a safe mission!” I yell and bow at him as he poofs into smoke. Standing straight up I crack my back and chug the last bit of the water I brought with me. It can set so hot burning the day here, my water intake is crazy.

“See you later Yuki-Chan!” Tenten calls, hopping from tree to tree on her way home. We’ve become good acquaintances over the past 2 weeks, I think she’s just happy to have another girl around. 

Before I could head off myself, Lee was in front of me holding out a rose.

“For you Yuki-Chan! A beautiful rose to congratulate you on making it this far!”

Smiling I took it and thanked him, giving him a quick hug. For a moment all I could smell was his scent, cinnamon. He took off after I let go, beet red. I laughed at it, he still wasn’t use to physical affection from me, but what can I say, I’m a hugger.

Mr.Cologne is back, he seems to leave when you’re with guy and come back after he leaves.

“Strange, it’s like he doesn’t want to get caught by him.”

I stood there smiling at the rose before putting it in my hair, it smelled wonderful. Maybe I’ll dry this one to preserve it so I can keep it. Before I myself could leave, I was shoulder bumped, and hard.

“Ow! Neji! What the hell?!” I yelled at his receding form. He said nothing as he walked away from me, it made my blood boil.

“Gods, you’re as pretty as Pocahontas but as mean as an Oger!” I yell at him before making my own way home.

~~

Time skip 1 week

~~

I was in my kitchen cooking dinner, singing any random song that came into my head when I smelt it again. 

He’s back again, it been a few days, I wonder why he’s back. The old man should trust you by now, you’ve been here, what? Close to a month?

“I guess yeah...whatever, It won’t dampen my mood!”

As I peeled my potatoes I continued singing.

“Aruba, Jamaica, baby why don’t we go down to Kokomo!~”

~~

Time skip 1 week

~~

Woohoo! Tomorrow was the day! I would finally go to the academy and start class with everyone! I was, I hope, all prepared! I’ve been studying my ass off to catch up in the school work, lucky for me I had about a 20 year head start. The only information that was new to me was all the ninja stuff. Math, English, and Chemistry, was all just revision. 

“Yuki-Chan! Are you home!? Let’s go shopping!” I hear Naruto yell from the living room. I gave him a key to my apartment as he’s always welcome in my book. The only rule I gave him is to not come upstairs unless I tell him it’s all clear. He’s already walked in on me changing once and I had to wait 2 hours for him to come to after he panicked and fell down my stairs. 

It was hilarious

“No it was not, shuddup.”

“I’m upstairs, I’ll be down in a sec!” I called to him, throwing on a basic outfit I ran downstairs to meet him.

“You look pretty today Yuki-Chan! Are you trying to impress someone?” Naruto said with a wink trying to make fun of me. He found out about Lee and his advances and he won’t let it go, I’ve tried to explain it to him but he won’t listen.

“Haha very funny, come on let’s go.” grabbing my bag we head out and down the street. 

~~

We only live about 10 minutes from the store so it didn’t take long for us to get there. Ever since I threatened that one dude, no one bothers us or even bats an eye when we enter. Good, it gets old giving people the evil eye. Grabbing a cart I realize something.

“Crap, Naruto can you run home and grab the bags? I forgot them on the way out.” I sigh. He nods and runs out, I must have been distracted. Walking down the isles I start to grab items for both me and Naruto, some protein bars, some cookies, oatmeal, and so on. I was reaching for a box of cereal when I bumped into someone.

“Oof, sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” I apologize, looking at them.

“Ah tits.”

As a whiff of old books hit my nose I knew I was fucked. 

“Troublesome, it’s fine, I wasn’t watching where I was going either,” Shikamaru said lazily. “The name’s Shikamaru, and you are?” he asked.

I smiled and slightly bowed.

“My name is Yuki-”

“Yuki-Chan! I got the bags.” Naruto hollered as he ran up to me, seeing Shikamaru his grin spread.

“Hey Naruto, so this is the Yuki you talk about in class?” 

“Naruto talks about me in class?” I ask. Well there goes my element of surprise. Looking a Naruto I see him rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“E-eh, I may have told them how awesome you are and how good your cooking is. I even told them that Sasuke-teme likes it, and he agreed!” Naruto confessed.

So the idiot told the whole class-

“That’s full of Sasuke’s fangirls-”

That he’s had and likes your cooking...Ha! Hahaha! That idiot! Now you’ll have a target on your back! Every girl in village wants you dead!

“Fuck me, nothing is ever easy.”

Shikamaru notices my mood dampen, and taking a quick guess he realized why. He is rather smart.

“Yeah, so now all of Sasuke’s fangirls will want your head on a silver platter.” Shikamaru droned, putting his arms behind his head. Hearing this Naruto finally caught on to it and paled.

“I-I’m sorry Yuki-Chan! I didn’t mean to make you a target! But it’s okay, if I stop talking about you they’ll forget about it! It’s not like you coming to school anytime soon anyway!” Naruto cried out, hugging me. I sighed and leaned into the hug, his hugs were always so warm.

“Actually Naruto, I planned on starting school tomorrow. I was going to tell you later during dinner.” I said, grabbing a chocolate bar and opening it and taking a bite out of it. I’m buying it anyway. 

Idiot, don’t eat your feelings!

“Shuddup..”

“That’s awesome Yuki-Chan! You can sit next to me!” Naruto exclaims in excitement, completely forgetting the previous statement. He continued on talking about what we’ll do in class, none of what he said being school work.

“I’m going to live real-life mean girls...gods give me strength,” I mutter to myself.

“Maybe I can wait another week or two…”

No, you need to start classes now, if you wait too long you won’t be able to make bonds with any of the other characters.

“I hate it when you’re right.”

~~

After we finished shopping we headed back home, It was well into the night and Naruto insisted on helping me put away my groceries, but I know he just wants to find where I’ve hidden my ramen. A while back I sat him down and for about an hour or two we talked about nutrition and how he needs to cut down on ramen and eat more nutritious things that will actually help him gain and keep body mass and muscle. So now he can only have 5 cup noodles per week until we graduate.

Putting away all of my things only took about 10 minutes, so when I was done I left my house an headed to the forest. I liked to come here to be alone and collect my thoughts, I laid down in the grass and gazed up at the stars in the sky. This is probably my favorite thing about being here, there is barely any light pollution so the stars shine so bright. 

Kid, don’t you dare fall asleep again.

“I won’t, I promise. It’s just too peaceful out here.”

Mmhm, sure.

I slowly let my eyes close, wanting to relax just a bit before getting up and heading home when I heard it. Something was rustling in the bushes next to me. Sitting up I reached for my hidden kunai but soon realized I left it at home with my bag. 

“Fuck,” I whispered, cautiously watching the bush as a large raccoon emerged from it. It didn’t look hostile which was good, but I know they can be mean. 

That’s not just a raccoon, it’s a tanuki

“It’s kind of cute.”

I went to move my hand when it saw me, both of us frozen, eyes locked onto one another. It slowly took a step towards me.

“Oh gods, please don’t come near me, just go away...” I whispered, getting ready to jump into a tree and make a break for it. It froze, nodding to me and turning around and leaving.

“Wha...Yue...did that tanuki just nod at me and leave.” I ask, dumbfounded.

Yes, yes it did

“Oh, my gods! I’m a Disney princess!” I holler, getting up and running home. 

~~

??? p.o.v

“Pocahontas, The Beach Boys, Mean girls, and now Disney Princesses? Just how does she know these things? I thought-” Then I realized something, “No...”

~~

This took so long to get out i’m so sorry! But here it is! Chapter 10!! Ta-da! And whos the mysterious person following her around? Mmm mmm??? And thanks to Naruto she now has a target on her back with every girl (Besides Hinata) in class!! The next chapter might have some time skips as well, but basic ones like these where it’s just to further along the story!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Recap-

??? p.o.v

“Pocahontas, The Beach Boys, Mean girls, and now Disney Princesses? Just how does she know these things? I thought-” Then I realized something, “No...”

Now on with it!

~~

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hey kid, wake up your alarm is going off, get you ass up

“Nooo...5 more minutes..zzz” I mumble, grabbing the alarm and chucking it out the window. 

Idiot! Now you have to buy a new one!

“Worth it.” I huff, leaving the warm embrace of my bed. It was early in the morning, I wanted to get up this early to pack everything I would need for today. Last night after I got home I decided to make chocolate chip cookies to bring into class as a peace offering for the students and some coffee ones, especially for Iruka. 

Taking a shower and taming my hair, I thought about class. Would everyone treat me well? Probably not, kids were mean, I knew that from my previous life. I knew almost all the girls hated me already, and would probably continue to do so for the rest of this semester. The boys should be fine, most of the students are just random characters, after all, I won’t see them much at all after graduation. 

I finished getting ready, putting a little more effort into my looks today than normal. All girls want to look good for their first day at school right? It’s totally not because of the many attractive people I’ll have in class. Yeah.

Thot…

“Where the hell did you lean that from!?”

...You’re gonna be late if you take any longer

Looking at my wall clock I saw he was right, I can not be late, everyone would think I’m just like Naruto! 

Ow, harsh much?

Grabbing all my stuff, which included my bag to hold water, the cookies, coffee, mine, and Narutos lunch, and some paper and pencils, as well as a small blanket to eat lunch on I, ran out the door making sure to lock it on my way out.

Couldn’t you wake up the idiot and go to school together?

“I will starting tomorrow, I need at least one morning to make my own impression!”

~~

The walk to school was an uneventful one. It was a super cold morning, it was so nice! I much prefer the cold to the heat. Walking up to the front office I asked a very pretty lady where Irukas classroom was located. She ended up asking an assistant to lead me to where it was, saying she would inform Iruka that I was coming. On the way to the classroom, I caught sight of other classrooms full of nameless characters, many students seemed interested in my presents. 

Look who’s popular already, I blame the makeup

“I only put on some mascara…”

Once we had made it to the classroom the assistant told me to wait outside until Iruka called me in. I nodded thanking them and stood outside the door waiting for Iruka to begin speaking. 

Nervous?

“Oh yeah, let me tell you it is not fun having to do this again. Too many bad memories of it, at least now I know how to do it right!”

“Goodmorning class, today is a special day as we will be gaining a new student. Now I want you to be on your best behavior and treat them accordingly. Any rude comments or remarks will not be tolerated. You can come in now.” I hear Iruka call out from inside the classroom. Okay, now or never. 

Goodluck kid

Opening the door I took a deep breath and entered the room. Taking a second to stop and close the door behind me I looked towards Iruka and smiled. I always liked Iruka as a character, he was a kind man, and he was pretty cute. I walked over to him and faced my classmates for the rest of this year. 

….hahaha! Some of these idiots are blushing at your stupid face! Oh, gods look at the girls! They look furious! Look at that blonde one! She looks ready to kill! Hahaha!

True to Yues word the class was an array of emotions and faces. Some people would careless, some were half asleep, and others looked ready to pounce on me, to kiss or kill me was up to the gods. 

“Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class,” Iruka said walking to his desk and leaning on it, arms crossed in front of him, a big smile on his face. 

“Goodmorning everyone, My name is Yuki Haruno, I look forward to the rest of this year in you company, please take care of me,” I said, bowing slightly to show my sincerity, “I have come with a welcoming present for all of you. I have baked fresh chocolate chip cookies and brought them with me today to share with all of you,” I smiled and looked to Iruka, “As long as Iruka says it’s alright.” 

The class became excited at the mention of sweets and all looked to Iruka, who seemed to be mulling it over in his head.

“I’ve also brought special Coffee flavored cookies for you Iruka-Sensei if you don’t mind,” I added to sweeten the deal. 

“Sure, sounds good to me. Everyone come one desk at a time to get one from Yuki here.” Iruka chuckled and nodded his head. I handed him his little bag of special cookies before reaching into my bag and pulling out a Tupperware of cookies. 

Table by table students got up and soon everyone in the class was munching on cookies. Iruka paused in munching on cookies to look out at the class. 

“Anyone have questions for Yuki?” Iruka asked, pulling out his clipboard and searching for something on it. In a frenzy, hands shot up into the air.

“Uh, you,” I called, pointing at Choji who had long finished the cookie I gave him.

“Do you have any more of those cookies I could have?” he asked, pulling out a bag of chips to munch on. I giggled at this, catching some of the boy’s attention. 

“I don’t have any extra ones on my today, but I can make some for you and bring them tomorrow if you’d like.” 

He nodded his head at that and went back to eating his snacks. Some boys called out saying they would like more as well, maybe I can make extra cash on the side by selling sweets.

Not a bad idea kid

“You in the back.” I pointed to another raised hand, this time belonging to a girl.

“Do you like anyone in this class?” she asked, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. Every girl’s hand in the class lowered as they looked to me in anticipation. Geez, I just got here and this is the question they want to be answered. 

Looking across the room at the many faces, I stopped to gaze longer on the ones I found attractive. Causing some blushing in both the male and female students.

“By like, I’m assuming you mean finding someone attractive, as I have not known most of you long enough to have developed feelings for. Then the answer would be yes, I do ‘like’ people in this class.” I said, smirking at my own answer in my head.

“Who?!” Ino yelled out, making all girls stand on edge. Laughing harder then I should have, I answered her.

“Well for one, you are very beautiful, so I guess I like you. I also like the purple-eyed girl in the back, the dog boy is rather cute, as well as the boy with sunglasses.” I answered honestly.   
Ino began to blush like crazy, along with poor Hinata and Kiba, Shino seemed to be indifferent. All hands lowered as students started to talk to each other, but before Iruka could call out and calm the oncoming storm, Sakura’s hand slowly raised. I looked to her making direct eye contact and nodded to her. The class quickly went silent waiting for her question.

“You said your last name is Haruno right?” She asked, somewhat puzzled. I nodded at her.

“Yes it is, I assume you’re Sakura Haruno. Naruto told me about you when he asked about my last name too. It’s a pleasure to meet a fellow Haruno, I hope we can become fast friends.” Completely stunned she nodded and gazed towards the board.

“Okay enough questions, Yuki, go ahead and sit next to Naruto,” Iruka said looking up from his clipboard, noticing Naruto was still missing he sighed, “Seem Naruto has slept in again,” Some students laughed at this, “So instead, you’ll be sitting in Narutos seat next to Sasuke, Sasuke please raise your hand.” Sasuke listened and raised his hand. As I took my seat next to him Iruka began today’s lesson. 

“Today we will be training in endurance, everyone pair up-” 

“I”m not late am I!?” Naruto hollered barging through the door, looking around the class he caught sight of me a gave me a warm smile. “Hey, Yuki-Chan! Next time wake me up before you leave for school alone, dattebayo!” he called, making his way over sitting next to me. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks to process what he said. 

He made it sound like you to live together, hahaha!

Everyone’s head snapped to me, and in one second my face became completely red. All I could do is hide my head in my arms.

“Naruto! Don’t say it like that it sounds like we live together!” I yelled from inside my self-made body fort. No one’s allowed in, the only people allowed in are cute animals and chips. Today was going so well, fuck my life. 

~~

As soon as the bell rang for lunch kids jumped from their seats and ran from the classroom. I stood up and grabbed my bag ready to head out when I was swarmed with students asking me questions about myself, about Naruto’s relationship with me, and about eating lunch together. That last one was mostly the boys. 

“Sorry everyone, but I’d like to eat my lunch in peace for today. Thank you though for the offer.” I looked over to Naruto who was still sitting down, he looked so sad. Making my way through the people I grabbed Naruto’s hand and pulled him up.

“Come on Naruto-Kun, I made us lunch!” I smiled, making one spread to his face. As we walked out of class chatting about random things, I was none the wiser to the strange stares and looks I received from multiple classmates.

~~

(note: Anything in Bold here means Sakuras Inner is talking)

Sakura’s p.o.v.

After Yuki left with Naruto the remainder of the class went wild with commotion.

“Did you see that! She went right up to that idiot! She even made him lunch! Do you think they’re together?” Ino pig yelled, gossiping with the other girls. Most of them shook their heads.

“No way! Naruto is too dense to date anyone, besides we all know he’s crushing on Sakura-chan! Also also, you heard Yuki she thinks your attractive Ino, maybe you two can go out and leave my Sasuke-Kun alone!” A random girl yelled from the heard at Ino before ducking a swing thrown her way by the pig. 

“Girl girls, we all know she’ll end up falling for me in no time.” Kiba barked, looking smug as ever. The girls laughed at him, some even falling over. 

“No way she’d fall for you dog boy, I could see her dating Choji or even Shikamaru before ever agreeing to go out with a mutt like you!” Ino laughed out, holding her gut. All the girls nodded, swept up in laughter. 

“Hey Sakura, she says she’s a Haruno like you, is she your cousin or something?” Kiba asked, irritation clearly visible on his face.

I thought for a moment, I don’t remember anyone names Yuki in my family tree. I wonder if mom knows anything about this…

Yeah yeah! Who is she?! And why does she get to sit next to Sasuke-Kun!?

“No, I’ve never heard anything about her before during family reunions, all I care about is that she stays away from my Sasuke-Kun!” I answered, pulling out my small lunch. I decided to diet so I could get a slimmer body, I just hope my Sasuke-Kun will like it!

Cha! He totally will! This year is the year where we prove ourselves to him and one up that dumb Ino pig! Yeah!

“Yeah! She better stay away from Sasuke-Kun! It’s bad enough that Naruto got him to agree to that lie about her food! I bet it tastes like crap!” A girl yelled, and soon all the girls in class were talking bad about Yuki. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke-Kun get up and leave. I wonder where he’s going. 

“Sasuke-Kun, can I come with you?” Ino pig asked, trying to be seductive. When he didn’t answer Ino began to follow him like a lost puppy.

Cha!! That stupid pig is trying to make a move on our Sasuke-Kun!

“Don’t follow me,” Sasuke said coldly before slamming the door behind him in Ino’s face.

“What’s gotten into him?”

Who cares! He showed that Pig a lesson! Don’t mess with my Sasuke-Kun!

I got up and walked over to the window and looked out into the courtyard, I could see Yuki and Naruto sitting under a tree on a blanket in the grass eating lunch. I was about to walk away when I caught sight of Sasuke-Kun walking up to them and sitting down next to Yuki, Naruto began complaining as she reached into her bag to pull out another bento. 

“What is she doing?”

She offered it to him, smiling while Naruto began to pout about something she said to him.  
Cha! There is no way Sasuke-Kun would accept-

“He took it.”

What?!

I watched as Sasuke-Kun took the bento from her hands and opened it, he seemed to get excited for a second before regaining his cool and eating the lunch.

~~

Sasuke’s p.o.v

“-It’s bad enough that Naruto got him to agree to that lie about her food! I bet it tastes like crap!” One of the fangirls yelled. I tried my best to block out their bickering but to no avail. Hearing them talk bad about Yuki made my blood boil, what right do they have to talk bad about her. It made me even madder when I had to hear them talk about who Yuki liked and who wanted to date her. I stood from my seat and made my way out of the room, before I could open the door I heard Ino shout something and try to follow me out of the room.

“Don’t follow me.” I barked at her, slamming the door in her face. All they ever do is talk about dating, none of them are serious about becoming a ninja. Pathetic. As I walked outside I saw Yuki and the Dobe sitting and eating lunch, I made my way over to them and sat down next to Yuki.

“Teme! Who said you could join us for lunch!” Naruto yelled at me, almost spilling his food. Yuki laughed at him.

“Calm down Naruto-Kun, Sasuke can join us for lunch any time he wants. Here Sasuke, I had a feeling you’d join us today.” She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out another bento handing it to me.

“No fair! I thought you only made a bento for me Yuki-Chan!” Naruto cried out. As I grabbed the bento and opened it excitement flashed on my face before I covered it up with my normal expression.

“I know Tomatoes are your favorite, so today’s lunch is tomato-based.” She smiled and turned to Naruto teme to calm him down as he went off about lunch catering to me. 

“She made lunch for me, and with my favorite foods...why is she so nice to me. Why don’t I feel annoyed with her like the others?” 

~~

Woohooo another chapter so soon! And this one comes with art, made by yours truly!! That up there is what Yuki looks like today, Sometimes her look will change ever so slightly when the occasion calls for it!


	12. Chapter 12

_ Chapter 12 _

_ Recap- _

_ "She made lunch for me, and with my favorite foods...why is she so nice to me. Why don't I feel annoyed with her like the others?" _

_ Now on with it~~ _

_ As lunch break started to end, we got up and Naruto helped me fold the blanket I brought for us to sit on. _

**_Smart move kid, the ground was wet_ **

_ "Duh, all I have are good ideas." _

**_Even the one about teaching the orange one to 'Dab'?_ **

_ "...Okay you got me there that was a terrible decision." _

_ As we started to head back inside I spotted Sakura standing at the classroom window staring down at us lost in thought. She looked in pain, probably because I once again got to sit next to her precious 'Sasuke-Kun'. I'll have to talk to her sooner rather than later about how I feel about him and that I want to help her become strong. _

**_I know she's one of your favorite characters, but shouldn't you focus on keeping yourself alive before trying to keep a character that you know lives alive?_ **

_ "I know in canon she lives just fine, but in some of the stories I read where some other world being gets yeeted into this world, the first character to go is her, and I don't want that." _

**_Whatever, you're back in class now idiot, try to pay attention_ **

_ "Yeah yeah I will." _

_ ~~ _

_ After class ended Naruto left with Iruka talking about the promise of ramen, so looks like I'll be walking home alone. Heading to the door I was stopped by the herd of fangirls blocking my path. _

**_If they try anything I swear-_ **

_ "Down Simba, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." _

_ "Oi, new girl, we have some rules in this class. The main one being don't get close to my Sasuke-Kun." Ino barked at me. Oh Ino, get ready for a plot twist. I took a few steps closer to her, backing her into a wall. She looked ready to hit me so I grabbed her hand and used my other hand to raise her chin to make eye contact with her. _

_ "If I don't get close to Sasuke, does that mean I get to be close with you? You are rather beautiful and I'd love to have someone as breathtaking as you on my arm." I cooed out to her, making her entire face flush beat red. _

**_Smooth kid, where did you learn that one_ **

_ "Thanks, I picked it up from my many years of watching K-Drama!" _

**_I was being sarcastic, seeing that made me wanna barf_ **

_ "Oh fuck you dude that was smooth af!" _

_ All Ino could do was open and shut her mouth. Mission: Make Ino pull an error 404, success! Letting go and turning around I noticed all the other fangirls also pulling a 404. I guess they're no use to seeing any form of girl on girl action. _

**_Understandable reaction really_ **

_ As I was about to make it out the door for a second time I was once again stopped, but this time by Sakura holding onto my arm. The look of pain and confusion gone and replaced by one of determination. Before she could speak I beat her to it. _

_ "Sasura-san, can I talk to you outside, please? Alone." She looks shocked and nodded her head, following me outside leaving behind the group of crazies. _

_ Once we made it outside I sat down on the swing that Naruto usually sat on before I got here. As I looked up from the ground I made eye contact with Sakura who looked really confused. _

_ "Sakura-san, I brought you out here because I wanted to talk to you about yourself. I know from Naruto-Kun that you are one of the smartest students in the class, I even saw it for myself today during the lessons. But during practice I noticed that you're missing something, you lack muscle, strength, and endurance, they don't seem to be your forte, am I right?" I asked her, trying to sound as nice as I could. _

_ I knew my words weren't the nicest but the sooner she can see what she's lacking the sooner I can try to help her fix it. Sakura is one of my favorite female characters in this show because I see the most growth in her. Yes, she was a screechy pre-tween fawning over some moody guy, but once she found her own self worth she worked on herself to be strong, and I really admire that. _

_ "If this is some strange mind game to make me feel bad about myself so you can have my Sasuke-Kun it's not going to work, I-" Sakura huffed before being cut off by my laughing. Looking at me her cheeks tinted pink. "What are you laughing at? I'm being serious! You can't have him!" She barked. _

_ "I don't want him Sakura-san, and he's not an object to have. He's a human. As for what I said, it was not to make you feel inferior or give up on the man you love. It's because I want to be your friend, and when I see my friend struggling I want to help in any way I can." I say in between giggles, calming myself down and getting up off the swing. _

_ "Look Sakura-san, I see a lot of potential in you, I believe you could become a great and powerful ninja, and I want to help you, really I do. If you are willing to give me the chance to show you, I will. How about you come over for lunch some time and we can talk about it, okay?" I finished. She looked a little shocked but nodded her head, it brought a warm smile to my face to see that she was willing to listen. _

_ "Thank you Sakura-san, if you don't mind, can I make you lunch tomorrow as a thank you for hearing me out?" I asked her, the fastest way to gain trust is through food in my book. Also, if I can get her to eat good foods maybe she won't try to go on a diet for the sake of looks. She already looks so undernourished and it pains me. _

**_The best way to a person's heart is through their stomach after all_ **

_ "Don't you know it." _

_ "Okay, but nothing so fattening! I'm on a diet after all!" She said, crossing her arms and heading home. Balls, she's already started her dieting shit, dieting is fine when you're older but she's still so young, it's going to do more harm than good in her case. _

_ ~~ _

_ On my way home I stopped by the store to pick up some special ingredients to make lunch for tomorrow, as well as some more types of cookies for Choji. As I was grabbing the eggs the strong scent of cologne hit my nose again. _

_ "I swear I've smelt this before!! It smells like something from my past life...ugh, screw you bad memory!" _

**_So the stocker is back, he seems closer then usual though, and I even felt him near during school_ **

_ "He must be getting ballsier, and I don't know if that's good or not." _

**_I'mma go with a no. I don't like it, whoever they are I can't get a full grasp on them and it's ticking me off_ **

_ "Well, well find out one day who they are, then you can bitch them out." _

_ ~~ _

_ As I made my way inside my home I closed and locked my door, putting my stuff away and getting ready to make dinner. Tonight was taco night and I was so excited. As I started to brown the meat and cut up my toppings I felt like something was off. _

_ "Hey Yue, does something feel off to you-" _

_ I was cut off of my thought when there was a hand clasped over my mouth and a looming presence behind me. _

**_If he doesn't let go of you I'll kill him!_ **

_ "Me first!" _

_ "Don't' scream, I'm not here to hurt you." A deep voice said, the smell of cologne becoming stronger. Now I remember that smell! _

_ ~ _

_ Flashback to old life _

_ ~ _

_ "Lilly! I brought my cologne to school today, did you wanna use it?" My old friend Alex called out to me from across the hallway. _

_ "Hell yes I do! Your cologne smells amazing!" I yelled as I ran over and grabbed the expensive bottle from his hands, spraying some on my jacket and on myself. _

_ "You could always buy some sense you like it so much you know." he said while he laughed to himself. He would sometimes bring his cologne to school and let me and the girls use it to smell good, also to ward off guys we didn't like. _

_ "Yeah I could but it's so expensive, I don't even want to spend $10 on perfume let alone a $250 cologne. If I ever get a boyfriend maybe he can buy and wear it for me, I'd ask you but I know you'd say no." I sighed as he laughed at my comment. _

_ "I know I don't swing that way dear but you know I love you." he said as he gave me a big hug. _

_ ~ _

_ End of flashback _

_ ~ _

_ I stilled at the memory, I missed my friends, I'll never get to see them again. I thought I might never smell this again in my life, it's kind of...comforting. I nodded my head at the stranger and he slowly removed his hand from my mouth, I took in a fresh breath of air and spoke. _

_ "Who are you...what do you want?" _

**_Yuki don't trust him, he could be here to hurt you! What if he lied?_ **

_ "If he was lying I'd already be dead." _

_ "I'm want to ask you some questions about your past." The man said, letting go of me and sitting down at the kitchen table. _

_ "Shit! I don't know how much of my fake past I can bullshit!" _

_ Turning the heat down on the stove I turned around to face him. _

_ "Wait a minute! It's that Wolf anbu that escorted me here!!" _

_ "What did you want to know?" I asked, sitting down at the table looking anywhere but at him. _

_ "Where are you from?" he asked, his voice cold and hard. I felt a little nervous and thought for a moment before answering. _

_ "W-well, you see I don't know what village I'm from, I was traveling from village to village before making my way here and I-" _

_ "I don't care about the villages, I want to know where you're really from," he said, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. _

_ "Yue, what does he mean? I need help here!?....Yue?" _

_ "Answer me," he barked, raising his voice, "I want to know where you come from and how you know about Disney and The Beach Boys, how do you know about it all?!" he yelled, standing up and pounding on the table with his balled-up fists. _

_ "Wait...are-....are you from home? Are you not from here?" I ask him completely gobsmacked, all fear leaving me in return for confusion. _

_ "That depends, are you from the real world too? Where there's nothing like this and all this chakra and ninja stuff doesn't exist?" he asked, lowering his voice to barely a whisper. _

_ "Oh, my gods.....he's from home!" _

_ I shot up from my seat and yelled. _

_ "Yes! I'm from the real world too! This is so strange! How did you get here? When did you get here? Do you know how we got here? Do you know about the show? Do you-" I was silenced with yet another hand to my mouth. This bitch is so lucky that I don't want a mouth full of glove. _

_ "I was going to ask you the same thing. What do you mean by the show?" he asked confused. I was about to answer him, but the timer on the counter beeped at me telling me that the taco meat was done. _

_ "Oh, dinners ready," I mumble through his hand. He removed his hand and tilted his head to look at what I was cooking. _

_ "Are those tacos?" _

_ "Yup! I get tired of the food here sometimes and when I'm missing home I make some comfort food....do, do you wanna join me for dinner?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck. He nods his head and gets up making some tacos before sitting back down at the table waiting for me to get mine. _

_ Once we're both sitting down at the table with our tacos he slowly moves his hand up to his anbu mask, removing it to eat. _

_ "Holy shit! He's a hottie!" _

_ "Um, if you don't mind me asking, Mr.wolf, how exactly did you get here?" I ask him, munching down on my tacos. Mmmm so good, so cheesy, mama likey. _

_ "When I was 32 I got into a car accident and killed someone, when I went to go check on them I was hit by a car that had run its red light. I died in the hospital feeling guilty for taking an innocents life. I use to be a soldier, so I was used to killing, but taking an innocent person's life...it messed me up. When I woke up I was here, or more specifically I was in an orphanage and about 3 years old. I learned pretty fast what type of world this was and decided to become a Ninja, as I had already been a soldier once in my life. I went to school, made some friends, and vowed to find out how I ended up here. I had no leads up until now." he said, eating the last bit of taco filling on his plate that had fallen out. _

_ "What about you kid?" _

_ "Actually, I'm 21 years old, or I use to be, and my story is kind of similar. One day I was heading to class and some ass stole my coffee, when I went to chase him down I thought I had him, but someone pushed me from behind and a passing truck hit me, I died almost instantly. When I woke up here I realized where I was and that I was about 13-14 years old. My hair went from green to this pink and my double D's down to these B's," I laughed trying to lighten the mood, "Now I'm trying to do my best to help the characters around me and use my knowledge to my advantage. I want to be strong and prote-" The sound of a skidding chair stopped me in my tracks. _

_ Looking up I was met with a look of fear and distraught on Wolf's face. _

_ "What's wrong?" I asked, getting a little worried. _

**_Yuki, I think you should sit down..._ **

_ "Yue! There you are, where did you go? I needed help back there asshole!" _

**_I went to check out this guy and well..._ **

_ "It was me...I was the one who killed you..." Wolf uttered, looking deep into my eyes. _

_ ~~ _

_ Ooooh leaving you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger! Sorry to anyone who's reading this story who has been waiting for like 6 months for me to continue this story. The good news is I've had a boost of inspiration to write and I'm going to be focusing almost all of it on this story! I'm even working on the next chapter already! Also, that picture up there is what Wolf looks like, art done by yours truly. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed even if it is a bit bulky this chapter lol laterzz _

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Recap-

"It was me...I was the one who killed you..." Wolf uttered, looking deep into my eyes.

Now on with it~~

"What?" I said, confused as all hell. Did he kill me? He wasn't the one who pushed me, was he?

"I didn't stop in time, I hit you with my truck....I-I tried to help but I couldn't do anything to save you...I'm so sorry..." My eyes widened in shock. He's the one who hit me with his car?

**_It's not his fault Yuki, he wasn't the one who pushed you, he never had time to-_ **

_"I know Yue, I can't be too mad at him, he's not the one who I want revenge on, but it's still hard to process this."_

"I-I uh....-" Wolf fell to his knees in front of me in a deep bow.

"Please, please let me make it up to you in this life. I swear my life to you, that I will always protect you until the day I die. At least let me do this for you." Wolf said, slightly shaking. This is so fucking hard to process right now.

"O-okay," I took a deep breath and let it out, "I will accept your offer, it's better to have someone whos knows how to fight on my side as well as someone I can talk about home with. But it's still going to take a while for me to get used to you. Can you even watch over me 24/7? You're an Anbu, you can't just ignore missions and such they'll find it high;y suspicious won't they?" I ask, sitting back down massaging my temples. This is one long night and it's not even close to 10 yet.

"I'll talk to the Hokage, I'll find a way to get him to let me be your guardian or something. I'll find a way, I promise." Wolf said getting up out of the bow sitting down next to me on the floor. He gave me a strange look as I started to giggle.

"You are one loyal dog, aren't you?" I said, trying to stifle my laughter. Wolf chuckled and took a deep breath before sprawling out on the floor.

"I still have so many questions, like what is this world and what should we do moving forward," Wolf said, staring at the seeling before closing his eyes.

"Well, I can try to answer as much as I can, and you can do the same for me." getting up I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it. This will be one long night.

~~

"Yuki-san, wake up, it's time to eat breakfast." I hear someone yell out from the bottom of my stairs.

"Whomest the fuck!" I yell as I fall out of my bed hitting the cold hard floor, last night's events flooding back into my mind.

Wolf and I talked well into the night about this world, how it was a popular show I watched, and who these characters were. I told him some important plot points that would be happening soon and how I was preparing for them. Wolf caught me up on Danzo and his root and who to look out for that wasn't completely mentioned in canon. During our talk, I roped him into helping me bake cookies and make lunch for today, after we finished I invited him to sleepover on the couch as today was his day off.

"Owww that one fucking hurt." I moan out, rubbing my nose to try and ease the pain.

**_Idiot that will only make it hurt more_ **

_"Shuddup..."_

Heading down the stairs I was met with the heavenly smell of breakfast. Sitting down at the table I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and chugged down the OJ that was sitting there.

"I made bacon and pancakes for breakfas-," Wolf stopped dead in his tracks when he turned around and saw me. "Yuki," Wolf said covering his eyes, "What the hell are you wearing?" Turning back around he hid his face in his hands.

**_Hahahaha! He's embarrassed! That's priceless, an embarrassed Anbu!_ **

Looking down at myself I understood why he was embarrassed, I was wearing a sports bra and shorts. Poor dude did not expect to see this much of me, how sweet, and so so stupid.

"What? These are my PJ's, they're comfortable and I get hot easily. More importantly," I pause to look him up and down before laughing at him, "Why the hell are you wearing the pink apron?" I start to cackle as his face heated up.

"The blue and black ones are still dirty from last night, this was the only clean one." he huffs, trying to explain himself. I continued to laugh as he set the food down in front of me. Trying to calm myself down was harder than I thought as I got to see him fully in the apron, it was fucking priceless!

"Just shut up and eat, or you'll be late for school!" he huffed turning around and taking the apron off. Just as I started to eat, my front door was barged open.

"Yuki-chan! I smelt the food and thought I'd come over for breakfast before we head to sch-!" Naruto yelled as he came in. He stopped when he saw Wolf, who was dressed in his Anbu outfit minus the armor and gloves. "Uh, Yuki-chan, who's this guy?" Naruto asked slowly making his way towards me.

"Naruto meet W-"

"I am Wolf, Yuki-sans loyal dog, nice to meet you Naruto." Wolf said and bowed greeting Naruto. Naruto yelled in shock and whipped his head back and forth from me to Wolf, his face becoming redder and redder. My face started to heat up just thinking about what was going through his mind. Standing up I bonked Wolf over the head.

"Don't introduce yourself like that! It sounds wrong! And you Naruto-kun, it's nothing like that!" I yelled at him. Wolf straightened up wide-eyed until his whole face became red.

"I'm sorry Yuki-san, that was rude of me, please, punish me again," Wolf said bowing and my feet again. Cue Naruto screaming again.

_"This bitch is into being hit...I....what do I- what the fuck did I do to deserve this!?"_

**_Hahahaha! I like this guy, he's a hoot to have around! It's like watching reality TV! Ahahaha!_ **

"I...grrr! I'm going to go get changed! When I get back here I want this mess cleaned up and forgotten about or so help me gods I will wreak havoc on you both!" I yelled at them, turning around and stomping my way back up the stairs.

~~

Walking to school was pretty uneventful, it was another nice cool morning but I could tell it was going to be hot once the afternoon rolled in.

**_Good thing you packed sunscreen, you'd be burnt without it_ **

I shivered at the thought of it, I hated being sunburnt as did most people, but my PTSD ran deep. I once burnt the back of both of my legs boogie boarding and couldn't lay on my back or get up for a week straight. It hurt so bad I cried every night, the horror of it all, I never went boogie boarding again after that.

"Uh, Yuki-chan, why is Wolf-san walking with us?" Naruto asked from next to me, hands behind his head looking past me at Wolf who was on my left, holding my bad for me.

"I'm here to escort Yuki-san to school." Wolf said, getting straight to the point. I sweatdropped and rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Just act like he's not here Naruto-kun, well be at school soon, then Wolf will go and take care of what he needs to do."

~~

As we arrived at school I turned to look at Wolf and take my bag from him.

"Here is your bag Yuki-san."

"Thank you Wolf, for carrying my bag and walking us to school, you didn't have to. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said, smiling to Wolf as he smiled back and bowed deeply to me.

"There is no need, I will be back to pick you up from school, and I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight as a show of appreciation for how kind you've been to me."

**_Yuki and wolf sitting on a tree~_ **

No, not again! I can already see students stopping to watch us! We need to wrap this up, now! I grabbed Wolf's shoulder and motioned for him to stop bowing.

"Again, you don't need to bow Wolf, and you don't have to walk me back and forth from school and my house." I croaked out, my face heating up a bit.

"Yeah! That's what she has me for! Dattebayo!" Naruto barked, arms crossed with a big adorable smile on his face.

**_Yuki and Naruto sitting on a tree~_ **

_"I tried to be nice and ignore the first one, but because of that I'm singing Big Booty Bitches on repeat tonight, you're welcome."_

**_Is it too late to say sorry?_ **

_"Yes."_

**_Fuck_ **

"But I'd like to, I swore to keep you safe Yuki-san, and I meant it." Wold said, crossing his arms and glaring at Naruto.

"Fine we can go to dinner, but I'm bringing some friends along, but no need to walk me home, I'm be going to train with guy-sensei and his team after school today." I wheezed out, sighing I rubbed my temples to try and calm the oncoming headache. I wish I had Moltrin, it would help so much.

"Understood, see you at dinner then Yuki-san." Wolf said, smiling as he poofed away.

_"Today is already so unbearably long."_

As Naruto and I walked into class we were met with a bunch of strange stares from everyone that had arrived to class early. Setting my stuff down at my desk I cracked my back, arms, fingers, and knees to release a bit of tension.

"I feel that one day you'll break something doing that." The moody one said, glancing over at me. I gave a quick chuckle at his comment before flipping him off. I dug through my bag to see if I had any stowaway Moltrin and to my luck I did! Leave it to my grandma/mom friend habits to always have pain killers and bandaids on me. Taking two I sat down and rested my head on the desk and waited for class to start. I could hear snoring to my right and assumed that Naruto fell asleep on the desk again.

"Hey Yuki-chan, did you bring cookies for me like you said you would?" A rough voice said follows by the sound of a bag opening. Picking my head up I saw Choji and Skiamaru standing in front of my table.

"I doubt she'd actually make you cookies Choji, she doesn't even know you that well. Troublesome." Shikamaru said, putting his hands behind his head while looking at me.

"Actually I did make him cookies, I made some chocolate-chip ones and some peanut butter ones. Here, take these," I said, taking out two small bags of cookies and handing one to Choji and one to Shikamaru. "Let me know how they taste, I tried a new recipe."

Smiling I pulled one more bag of cookies out and opened them to munch on as the commotion this morning caused me to skip breakfast. Choji smiled and opened the bag and began to munch down on them.

"These are delicious! I wish they sold cookies like this everywhere! Thanks, Yuki-chan!" Choji said, halfway done with his bag. I smiled saying thank you as they made their way to their desks. As I finished my first cookie I heard a stomach growl next to me.

_"Oh yeah, Naruto missed breakfast too because of the misunderstanding this morning"_

I lightly shook Naruto awake, pulling out a protein bar from my bag and popping it into his mouth. He began to eat it half-awake as I patted his hair. As I was about to take another bite out of a cookie I heard more stomach growling. The fuck, did no one fucking eat breakfast this morning?

Looking to my left I was met it Sasuke intensely staring at the wall, his ears tinted red. I held back my laughter and took out another protein bar and slid it across the table to him without anyone noticing.

"Here Sasuke, eat this," I whispered. He turned his head slightly to look and the bar before looking at my hand that was holding the cookies. I stifled a giggle as I put the protein bar back into my bag and handed him a couple of cookies. He looked lost in thought for a second before munching down on them at a slow pace.

"Yuki-chan...I'm still hungry." Naruto mumbled trying to stay awake. I laughed at that and handed him another protein bar and a water bottle.

"Here Naruto-kun, eat this and drink this water, you need to stay hydrated, it's going to be hot today."

~~

Sasuke's p.o.v

As I walked to school I kept out an eye for any Teme's or Doji's on the way. But once I made it to class I assumed they would run late like that idiot always does. Time seemed to pass by slowly as more and more students showed up. I was looking out the window when I saw Yuki arriving with teme and some guy.

_"Who is that? And why is he holding her bag."_

I watched as the stranger handed her her bag and deeply bowed to her, causing her to blush and pull him up. As I continued to watch her face became redder after the teme yelled something out. As the guy poofed away I drew my attention to the board ahead.

"Tch."

The doors opened and in came Yuki and Naruto, once they made it to our desk Yuki set her bag down and cracked her body.

_"She must be annoyed."_

"I feel that one day you'll break something doing that." I said, looking her way. She took a moment to chuckle at my comment before flipping me off, and I almost laughed at it but was able to catch myself.

_"Why did I almost laugh at that, she was being rude to me just now, why did I find it funny..."_

She began to dig through her bag looking for something, she stopped once she found a small orange container. Opening it she took two little orange pills and sat down resting her head on the best. Next to her, I could see the idiot fall asleep and begin to snore.

"Hey Yuki-chan, did you bring cookies for me like you said you would?" Choji said, making his way to the front of the best with Shikamaru. Yuki lifted her head to greet them.

"I doubt she'd actually make you cookies Choji, she doesn't even know you that well. Troublesome." Shikamaru said. Hearing him say that ticked me off.

"Actually I did make him cookies, I made some chocolate-chip ones and some peanut butter ones. Here, take these," She said, taking out two small bags of cookies and handing one to Choji and one to Shikamaru. "Let me know how they taste, I tried a new recipe."

_"Hm, I wonder if they taste as good as her usual ones."_

She pulled another small bag of them out and began to eat them just as Choji started to chow down on his.

"These are delicious! I wish they sold cookies like this everywhere! Thanks, Yuki-chan!" Choji said, halfway done with his bag. He is so fast it's ridiculous. After they left to their desk we both heard a rather loud growl. Stupid teme. Yuki took out what seemed to be a protein bar and lightly shook him, popping the bar into his mouth as she patted his head. Once more my blood ran hot, but my face quickly flushed red as my stomach growled. I darted my head to the side trying to calm myself down.

"Here Sasuke, eat this," I hear Yuki whisper, gaining control of my face I turn to see a protein bar in front of me. I looked over to her for an explanation but my eyes stopped when I saw the cookie in her hands. She saw this and laughed at me, reaching over to grab the protein bar. She handed me a couple of cookies, setting them in my hand I looked at them.

_"I didn't ask her for these, maybe she thought Choji lied and wants me to taste them"_

I began to eat them, savoring the amazing taste.

"Yuki-chan...I'm still hungry." Naruto mumbled starting to wake up. Yuki laughed and handed him another protein bar and some water.

_"She's being so nice to him, she must really like him..."_

"Here Naruto-kun, eat this and drink this water, you need to stay hydrated, it's going to be hot today." She said, patting his head again.

_"That pisses me off."_

~~

Yuki's p.o.v

Once again it was lunch break, getting up I walked over to Sakura who was putting her notes away, and let me tell you, just at the glance I got of them, she is not playing no fucking games when it comes to note-taking.

"Sakura-san, I brought lunch for you, care to join me?" I asked Sakura sweetly. I'm hoping to talk to her about what being a ninja truly means, maybe I can bring her to practice with me so she can see how much dedication being a ninja takes. Sakura looked up at me and nodded her head and walked with me back to the table and so I could grab my bag.

"Is Sakura-chan joining us for lunch Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked while scratching his face.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I'd like to eat alone with Sakura-san today, we have a lot to talk about. I did make you two lunch though," I said reaching into my bag pulling out two bento boxes, and setting them on the desk. "But, if you'd like to join me and Wolf for dinner you're more than welcome to, just swing by after my practice." Smiling I held Sakura's hand and headed out the door to the courtyard.

As I set out the blanket I brought Sakura seemed to be thinking rather hard about something.

"You okay Sakura-chan? You seem to be really deep in thought?" I asked her as we sat down, pulling out two more bento boxes I handed one to her.

"Say Yuki-chan, do you like Naruto?" She blurted out, covering her mouth afterward. "Whoops, sorry, whom I kidding, of course you don't-"

"Yes, I do like Naruto-kun, but not in the way you're thinking," I say, opening my bento and taking a large bite out of my lunch, "I like him as a best friend, he's special and dear to me, and he's a good person too."

Gobsmacked Sakura opened her bento and looked rather shocked.

"What is this Yuki-chan?" She asked, taking a closer look at lunch.

"It's shogayaki over rice, sausage tamagoyaki onigiri, with a side of pickled sweet plums and Fresh bell peppers." I answer, taking another big bite out of it. She set it down and looked at me like I was crazy.

"How can you eat all this? That's so many calories, you'll get fat. I can't eat this I'm on a diet." She huffs. Sighing I set my food down and look at her. Oof bitch, I knew this talk was coming.

"Sakura-chan, I want to tell you this because I consider you a friend, but being on a diet at our age with the amount of physical labor we students do and how much we're developing is bad for your health. I know you want to be skinny, but there is a difference between being skinny and healthy and being malnourished. I can eat this kind of stuff because I do the work needed to turn it into muscle. I'm worried about the repercussions you're body will have once you try to gain muscle, your body has no nutrients to feed off of. Please, just give it a try, I promise it tastes good and that it won't make you fat. Can you try to eat at least half? Please?" I ask, using my best puppy dog eyes. Sakura looks away from me thinking. After a minute or two, she sighs and nods her head.

"Fine, I'll try it but I'm not promising I'll eat it all, okay." She huffs picking up the bento and taking a bite. Her face blooms in surprise and excitement before she continues to eat.

~~

"Ney, Sakura-chan, I'd like to invite you to watch my practice after school, would you be okay with coming?" I ask, packing the two empty bento boxes away back into my bag.

_"Ha ha! I told ya food is the best way to go! She ate it all and seems so happy!"_

**_Good job, if only you would win over everyone that way we wouldn't have to fight_ **

_"Hey, that not a bad ide-"_

**_It ain't gonna work that way kid, I was being hopeful_ **

_"Rude, just because of that now I'm going to try to cook for everyone I meet!_

"Sure, I'll come to watch you, I have nothing else to do today."

**_Are we sure she's free? No appointments for stalking the emo one?_ **

_"Oh hush, she's still young!"_

**_So are you_ **

"Awesome! I gotta warn you though, my sensei is a little..extra, so is his main student." I chuckle rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh come on, how bad could they be?" She says, laughing a bit to herself.

~~

"Exhilarating youth! Hello again Yuki-san! I see you have brought a youthful friend with you!" Guy-sensei yelled upon my and Sakuras's arrival, laughing to himself.

"That's your sensei?!" Sakura yelled, looking Guy up and down in shock.

~~

Woo chapter 13! I'm working on 14 right now as well, so we'll see how far I'll get before I crash and fall asleep lol. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Recap-_

_"Exhilarating youth! Hello again Yuki-san! I see you have brought a youthful friend with you!" Guy-sensei yelled upon my and Sakuras's arrival, laughing to himself._

_"That's your sensei?!" Sakura yelled, looking Guy up and down in shock._

_Now on with it~~_

_Tenten waved and walked over, fist-bumping me as she introduced herself to Sakura. Neji scoffed and walked away to stretch, and I couldn't see Lee anywhere._

_"Yes I did Guy-sensei, this is my friend Sakura, she's here to watch our practice to see how we train. Is that alright?" I asked, bowing to Guy-sensei as a form of respect._

_"I don't mind! If she'd like she could even join us! The more the merrier!" Guy called out, striking a new post. My posture stiffened and I looked to Sakura then back at Guy._

_"I don't think that's a good idea Guy-sensei..." I wheezed out._

_"Why not Yuki-chan, we did have a big lunch today so I'd like to work off those calories. I'm not as weak as you think I am," Sakura huffed crossing her arms. "How hard could it be?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Yuki-chan! My sweet!" Lee hollered appearing out of nowhere handing me yet another flower. "How are you doing on this exhilarating day?"_

_I laughed and accepted the flower. He always gives me flowers when he sees me, soon I'll be able to open a shop._

_"I'm good Lee-san, thank you for the flowers. Soon I'll be able to open a shop." I chuckle, putting the flower on my bag as I set it down under a tree. Pulling out my water and my weights. Strapping them on I turn around and see Sakura looking and Lee with the utmost confusion._

_"You good Sakura-san?" I ask, beginning to do my warm-up stretching. She looked over to me and in a monotone voice whispered,_

_"Eyebrows..."_

_"Yup, this is one long-ass day."_

_"Okay students, and guest, today we'll be starting off with 400 laps around the village! Then we will work on situps and push-ups, then taijutsu, and then have some sparing!" Guy called, getting all of our attention. I could see Sakura repel in shock._

_"400 laps?! That's insane! Yuki-chan you do this kind of exercise?!" Sakura asks me, losing her marbles. Rubbing the back of my head and chucking, I walk over to her and put my arm on her shoulder._

_"Yup, today's an easy day because that just got back from a mission, usually it's around 5-600 laps and I don't even want to get started on the chakra control training we do."_

_"I-I think I'll just watch from the sidelines today actually..." Sakura muttered, scratching her cheek. Laughing slightly I pointed over to my bag._

_"There's a blanket in my bag, you can sit on it. If you get bored you could always practice stretching, and if you get thirsty or hungry I have water and snacks in there as well." I say, getting in position to start my run._

_"I'll race you Yuki-chan! If I will we can go on a date!" Lee shouts, breaking off into a sprint. My head snaps at him,_

_"No fair! You got a head start!" I yell, sprinting after him._

_~~_

_"Okay students, training for today is over! Go home and get some rest!" Guy calls out before poofing away. Walking over to Sakura I grab a small hand towel and wipe the sweat from my face, chugging the rest of my water down._

_"Yuki-chan, how can you do this sort of training so easily?" Sakura asks, looking to the floor dejected. I sigh and place a hand on her head, putting the towel around my neck._

_"It's not easy Sakura-san, I put a lot of effort into it. I don't always do well either, you should have seen me my first couple of weeks. I once passed out from exhaustion because I tried to keep up with Lee-san," I giggled, "But I never gave up, I pushed myself to be strong, and because of that I got better."_

_"How do you find the will to keep going?" Sakura asks, looking up to meet my eyes._

_"Duh, because I want to be strong enough to protect those special to me, like you. Isn't that why you became a ninja? To protect those you love?"_

**_This is too sweet I might upchuck my lunch_ **

_"Just remember, Big Booty Bitches"_

_Sakura's eyes widened, a small blush spreading across her face. Determination blazing in her eyes she fist-bumped the air._

_"Cha! You're right! I became a ninja to protect those I love! Like Sasuke-kun." she yelled, I smiled and ruffled her hair._

_"Well then you'll need to be really strong, and if you ever need help, just ask. I'll be there when you need me."_

_"Yuki-chan!" Lee yelled, making his way over to us, "I won our race, so I do believe I owe you a date!"_

**_He never gives up, does he?_ **

_"Not to my knowledge, it's kind of cute though,"_

_"Sorry Lee-san, but I'm going out to dinner with some friends tonight. You're welcome to come along if you'd like though," Turning to Sakura I boop her nose, "You too Sakura-san, you can come too."_

_Sakura smiles and nodded her head,_

_"Sounds good to me! But I want to go home and tell my mom first if that's alright!"_

_I nodded my head to her picking up my bag._

_"Go for it, well be meeting at the all you can eat BBQ place." Nodding she made her way home._

_"I'd also love to go Yuki-san! Would you allow me to escort you there?" Lee asks, putting on a big smile._

_"Sorry Lee-san, but first I need to go to my place. I'd like to freshen up and change clothes, if you want you can walk me home afterward though."_

_He nodded, leaving the training ground. The walk home was nice and peaceful, it was getting late so the stars started showing in the night sky._

_"Gods it's so pretty here, I love it."_

_~~_

_Opening the door to my apartment was like opening a door to hell. As soon as I walked in I was met with Wolf bowing to me greeting me as I entered._

_"Welcome home Yuki-san, once you are dressed we all shall make our way to dinner."_

_"We all?" I ask walking around him and seeing both Naruto and Sasuke sitting on my couch looking butt-hurt. Once Naruto saw me his moon brightened and he shot up to hug-tackle me._

_"Welcome back Yuki-chan! How was training?" Naruto hollered, just as he was about to make contact Wolf poofed in front of me taking the blow. Gods that's one loyal dog._

_"It was fine, Lee-san tried asking me on a date again, so he'll be joining us for dinner along with Sakura-san," I say making my way around the two baffons and heading upstairs. "I'm going to shower and change so no one come up here, and I mean it," I say halfway up the stairs. Popping my head back down for a second I greet Sasuke._

_"Hey Sasuke, I don't remember inviting you," I say, poking fun at him. Upon seeing his irked reaction I laugh, "But I'm glad you came."_

_~~_

_After my half-hour shower I got dressed in some basic clothes, a red long-sleeved crop top, and some black pants, slipping on some boots I thew my hair up into a high ponytail and finished by popping my wallet into my pockets. Going for a bad bitch look tonight. Heading down the stairs Everyone was up and ready to head out._

_~~_

_Arriving at the BBQ place I was bombarded with a bouquet of roses, baby's breath, and amaranthus from Lee._

_"For the beautiful Yuki-chan! Take these as a sign of my love!" Lee says, getting on one knee to present them. I chuckled as I took them from his hand, taking in a deep whiff of them. God's flowers smell good._

_"Thank you Lee-san for the flowers, but you know you don't have to get me flowers every time we see each other right?" I ask him, handing the flowers to Wolf to hold onto._

_"I know Yuki-chan, but I want to!" Lee chirps, standing back up and taking my hand in his, "One day we shall be together, and I shall spoil you rotten!"_

_Sighing I pat his head and look to Naruto for help. Sometimes I have to sick Naruto on him so I can get some peace. Naruto seeing my look smiled and bounced over, swinging one arm around Lee and pulled him inside. Looking to Sakura I see her blushing and looking over at an irritated Sasuke._

_"Ney, Sakura-san, you good?" I ask in a whisper. She looks at me completely flustered._

_"You didn't tell me Sasuke-kun would be here!" She whispers yells, "I would have done something with my hair!" Sighing I pull her close to me._

_"Don't worry about your hair too much, remember, you have to be a strong ninja to protect him, show him you're not some weak little fangirl. Why don't you try acting normal around him?" I ask her, trying to be as quiet as possible. She looks down thinking for a moment before nodding her head a smiling._

_"You're right! I gotta be strong!" She whispers cheers, before heading in. More and more I will be able to help her get over her obsession with him or at least help her act normal around him._

**_And more and more I see you gaining a harem_ **

_"My gods...why didn't I think of that! I love harems! I had one in high school and it was so much fun!!"_

**_I regret saying that now_ **

_"Yuki-san, I suggest we head inside now, I don't know if I trust Naruto or Lee to pick a good table," Wolf says, holding his arm out to escort me._

_"Yeah I guess you're right, let head inside," looping my arm in his I look over to Sasuke who seems irritated as all hell._

**_Duh, the pink ones here_ **

_"Sasuke, come on, it won't be dinner without you," I say, holding my open hand out. He looks at it before huffing and turning around to leave._

_"No thanks, I changed my mind-" I cut him off by grabbing the back of his shirt._

_"Please? I want you to eat dinner with us." I ask, pulling my best puppy dog eyes._

**_No mercy ha?_ **

_"Nope, I'm not dealing with these 4 on my own, this bitch is helping me no matter what."_

_"Tch, fine." he says, shrugging off my hold and heading inside. I smile, looking to Wolf._

_"These people are the ones you want to protect?" he asks, looking down at me._

_"There's more than just these ones, they're more out there that I want to help and save, I was brought here for a reason, and I'm going to find out why. But in the meantime, I'm going to enjoy myself as best I can. Now come on, I don't want to miss out on the appetizers!" Wolf nods, leading me inside._

_~~_

_"Good night Sakura-san, good night Lee-san, thank you again for walking her home Lee-san!" I call out to Sakura and Lees receding forms, getting a wave in return. Turning to the remaining 3 I smile._

_"Time to head home! Come on you 3." I say, starting to walk home, I stop seeing a hawk flying around us._

_"Sorry, Yuki-san seems like the Hokage wishes to talk to me." Wolf says handing me my flowers and looking to Naruto and Sasuke, "Make sure to get her home safe." he finished, poofing away. Looking to Naruto and Sasuke I smile, stumbling a bit._

**_You should not have drunk any of Wolfs drink Yuki, your body is not used to booze_ **

_"Oh shut up, I missed the taste of alcohol, and I didn't have much, I'm not even tipsy! I'm just tired from today's events."_

**_Sure...I totally believe you_ **

_"Yuki-chan, are you okay? Did you overdo it today at practice?" Naruto asks running over to offer me his arm._

_"Thanks, Naruto-kun, and I'm fine I'm just tired is all. Today was a long day," I say, reaching for my wallet to take some of my Motrin I keep in there, "Ah balls, Naruto-kun I left my wallet in there can you grab it for me?" I ask holding onto my head, "I feel a headache coming on."_

_"Sure thing Yuki-san!" Naruto says heading back inside. Walking over to a large rock I sit down on it. Looking to the side of me I see Sasuke standing there with his eyes closed._

_"Ney, Sasuke, did you have fun tonight? I did, it was nice to see everyone together having a good time. I just wish I wasn't as tired as I am now."_

_"Hn." Was his response._

_"Nuh-uh, no, we will not resort to the Uchiha language, I do not want to decipher it."_

_"Sasuke don't use that tone with me, Talk, I can't understand you that well when you use that kind of Uchiha language," I mumble._

**_Sure, you're not drunk, just tired, I totally believe it._ **

_"Fcuk this young body! I had no problems drinking in my last one!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Bitch."_

_Getting up I wobbled over to him, almost tripping I put my hands out to catch myself. Successfully kabedoning him. A shocked expression present on his face._

_"Sasuke- what did I just say, use your words, talk to me," I say, trying to keep a level head and failing miserably at it. "Don't make me force you to talk, you won't like it," I whisper._

_"Haha, look Yue the world is spinning~ Like a merry go round"_

**_Dumbass, don't pass out now!_ **

_"Nap time~~"_

_I then proceeded to pass the fuck out._

_~~_

_Hello! Sorry if these few chapters seem a bit filler! The next ones will include some larger time skips to get the ball rolling. Anywho, the art up there is by me, kind of an example of what Sasuke sees in the last scene._


End file.
